


不可言说

by TonYOYO



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, 曈耀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonYOYO/pseuds/TonYOYO
Summary: 有一种爱，是插在心尖上的刀。
Relationships: 白羽曈/展耀
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

S大的图书馆里文学系的吴凡正挨个书架找书，最近老师给了一个研究日本文学的课题，作为班长的他义不容辞的来图书馆寻找合适的书供同学们研究。 

正值晌午，窗外树影婆娑，温润清和的日光穿过层层叠叠叶片间的缝隙，打落在玻璃上，最终在靠在窗边的男人身上映出柔和的光晕，他垂着眼，逆着光也能透过他清晰明朗的轮廓识得这个人。 

“展老师？”虽然自己并不是学心理的，但是展耀的大名在S大可谓是尽人皆知，何况文学系的男女比例更是让栽进雌性窝里的吴凡对展耀的各个方面——从学术造诣到绯闻八卦，日日耳濡目染如数家珍，自己也有幸选修过他的课，更是对展耀多了几分敬仰之情。 

展耀合上书，对着他笑着点了点头，吴凡看见展耀修长干净的手上竟然捧着一本《外科室》。 

“展老师在看泉镜花？”吴凡有些诧异，他原以为展耀攻读的无非是弗洛伊德、冯特之类，没想到展博士也并非只在专业领域故步自封。 

“最近在研究一些东西，就找来看看。”展耀似乎一眼就看出了吴凡的心思，但也没有过多解释，把书放回到原位，冲他打了个招呼就离开了。 

吴凡往窗外看了看，倒是个适合打球的日子。 

他想起前两天在球场上看见一个留着瓜皮头的男子，虽然发型过于厚重，但顶在那个人头上竟说不出的帅气，怕是除了他也没人敢留这样的发型。他也不上来打球，只是靠在草地中央的大树上注视着球场，眼底闪着些复杂的情绪。 

他本该犀利的眼睛竟含着温柔抚摸着自己的耳垂，上面的白色耳钉有些引人注目，若不是他白色衬衫下依然能显露一二的身体线条，吴凡的直男内心都要把他划到娘炮圈子里了。他另一只手举着一罐冰啤酒，许是天气太热用来解暑的。吴凡不知怎么的，竟觉得这个人似曾相识。 

拖着一堆书的吴凡回到寝室的，拿出那本外科室——鬼使神差的就拿回来了。以前也曾经读过这书，讲的大概就是一见钟情的男女，时隔多年再见时女子已嫁为人妇但仍将当年的一面之缘中产生的情愫深埋于心，他们为一瞬间的心动痴迷数年，最终决然以死守护这份感情的故事。 

“展老师莫不是有了一见钟情的人？”吴凡晃了晃脑袋，似乎是想把脑子里这些天听闻的有关展耀的八卦晃出来瞅瞅。 

“嘿，听说了吗，前两天有个叫丁月华的女孩还找展老师，据说是在国外心理学年会上一见如故，从国外大老远追着过来的。” 

“那都两个月之前的事了吧，我听说，展老师在国外留学的时候有个日本的同学，据说还是室友，据说要来找展老师了呢。” 

“你那是一个月之前的八卦了，要我说，你们这都是捕风捉影，我们展老师的那个青梅竹马才是实打实的……” 

最近SCI正在秘密的办一件连环杀人案，受害者被发现的时候是在下午，展耀和白羽瞳正过着好久没案子清闲安逸如糖腌咸鱼一样闲云野鹤的日子，展耀懒洋洋的窝在客厅柔软的沙发上，一边晒着太阳一边播着电影，白羽瞳躺在展耀的大腿上，一边面带柔和的看着展耀被阳光刻画的十分出色的嘴部轮廓，一边啃着手里甜脆可口的苹果。 

白羽瞳张张嘴正想调侃什么，就听卧室里穿了一浪接一浪声音越来越大的死亡铃声轰炸。白羽瞳讪讪的爬起来进了屋。 

“展大博士，有案子了。” 

只见展耀下意识的缩了缩，然后好像终于清醒了一样从像是在阳台晒肚皮的小奶猫瞬间回到了正常状态，眉头一皱“什么案子？” 

“重案组的案子，交到SCI了。”白羽瞳拿起展耀的外套“走吧，去现场。” 

“白sir，展博士。”鉴证科的人已经开始进行现场采集了，死者被发现于一家私家医院的外科手术台上，展耀顺着地面上蜿蜒的血迹看去，受害者是一名女性，长发如缕散落，沾着血的发端在手术台上挽出一朵血花。她的胸口插着一把手术刀，大概是活活插进去的，溅满白色长裙如涂着绚烂油彩的画。她瞪着圆圆的杏眼，嘴角却像笑着一样，脸上沾染的血迹在手术室明亮而又集中的灯光下把现场渲染的十分诡异。 

“这已经是第三案了，死者叫陈尘，22岁，是S大的学生，因为作案手法和之前的两起案件相同，死法也十分相似，大概是同一凶手所为。” 

白羽瞳环视整间屋子，总觉得有哪里很奇怪，手肘推了推一旁盯着受害者的展耀“展耀，你不觉得，这屋子有些奇怪吗。” 

“那有个窗户，按理说手术室不应该有窗户的，竟然还挂了个窗帘。”展耀指了指对面挂着的巨大而又厚重的窗帘“这么容易积结灰尘，也不知道这医院害死过多少人。” 

白羽瞳走过去拉开了帘子，发现帘子后面根本没有窗户，只是一面墙，墙上像是用血写着一行毛笔字“罪而不得升天”。他与展耀对视了一眼，又仔细在手术室里查探了几圈，展耀大概地把手术室的结构图在纸上画了画，交待鉴证科把报告送到组里，让马韩去查医院的监控调查一下医院今日的人员情况，然后便拉着白羽瞳去了S大。 

“猫儿你有什么想法？” 

“对于连环杀人犯来说，犯罪手法不算变态，甚至有些强调艺术和美感，凶手有着非典型性强迫症以及某种怪癖，喜欢用红色装饰受害者，第一起是用杜鹃花掩埋尸体，第二起则是刚刷过红漆的墙，凶手很有可能从事艺术性工作，外表儒雅但性格又具有侵略性。从前两起案件来看被害者皆为女性，且均穿白色长裙，身形大有相似，面部皆带笑容，犯案时间大概间隔一周，有理由推测受害者与凶手是短时间相识，并且关系亲密。”顿了顿“莫非是……色诱杀人狂……” 

白羽瞳看着满脸认真最后得出一个奇怪结论的展耀扑哧一下笑了出来“我说展大博士，照你这人侧写出来的得是多么美艳无双英俊潇洒风流倜傥的变态杀人狂啊……” 

“我看你就挺符合的。”展耀没好气的白了眼满脸戏谑笑意的白羽瞳，也没意识到自己到底说了些什么。 

“没想到展博士竟如此仰慕我这天人之资。”白羽瞳心情大好，看着展耀瞪着明亮眼睛的样子心情更加愉悦，翘着尾巴又踩了两下油门。“不过说的倒是有几分道理。” 

展耀一时不知白羽瞳说的是自己的推论有道理，还是他摆着大脸说自己天人之资有道理，盯着白羽瞳流光溢彩的眼神，没由来的觉得有些恼火，但还是打电话让蒋翎去查陈尘及前两名受害者最近接触的人是否有交集。

“陈尘是文学系大三的学生，平时性格温温柔柔的，和大家关系也不错，但也没有关系特别要好的朋友，平时不在寝室住偶尔才会回来一次，不久前好像去应聘了一个文职，现在正当着实习生。”陈尘的导员带着展耀和白羽瞳来到陈尘的宿舍“大三的学生很多都不在寝室住了，陈尘她们寝还剩两个，一个叫吴悠，另一个叫张缨。” 

“展老师？”吴悠看见展耀兴奋的站了起来，仔细打量着属于别的系的草头子。 

“吴悠，我们想问问你关于陈尘的一些事情。”吴悠这才发现展耀身边站了个人，这人已经挡在了展耀身前，对着吴悠举起了警牌。 

“白警官请说。”吴悠看见白羽瞳三个字顿时在脑子里翻找着日常八卦，想起这人正是绯闻含量极少但却最甜且处处可推敲的竹马兄，眯着闪着光的眼睛了然的对着两人点了点头。 

白羽瞳被吴悠的笑吓的顿时掌心冒汗，想他白羽瞳什么大风大浪没见过，如此诡异而又不怀好意的笑他也只在大丁小丁的脸上见过，不，准确的说这种笑容更适合同时出现在大哥和赵爵两个人的脸上。

白羽瞳转头看了看一旁的展耀，他已经在观察屋子里的陈设，于是继续问吴悠“这几天陈尘回来过吗？”

“前天回来过，那丫头好像谈恋爱了，最近心情好得很，而且没事就回来给我们分点巧克力啊啥的……白警官，陈尘世出什么事了吗？”吴悠好像想起些什么，面露担忧“昨天她给我打了通电话，但是一直没人说话，我当时也没觉得奇怪，以为只是打错了……陈尘她怎么了？”

“她今天下午遇害了，我们怀疑是认识的人作案，你对陈尘的恋爱对象有什么了解吗？”

“我只听她说过最近在实习公司附近的咖啡厅里认识了一个人，好像是一个书友会俱乐部的成员，是个眉目清朗气质柔和的人……听起来不像是能干出这种事的人。”

“那你们寝另一个人呢？”

“张缨？她刚接了个电话，就出门了。”

白羽瞳点了点头“那平时张缨还有什么习惯吗？”一旁的展耀看着陈尘书架上的小说，除了几本经典的《呼啸山庄》、《基督山伯爵》之外，还摆着几本林肯莱姆系列的书，以及前一阵刚出版的《神秘访客》。有一本书还摊开在桌面上，上面密密麻麻的写着笔记和批注，展耀仔细一看，竟然是自己的书。

“她平时倒是挺喜欢上展老师的课的，要不是因为成绩不够没法转专业，我估计她早就转到心理学专业了，平时一有展老师的课她翘课也会去听，可以说是展老师的头号fans了……”

这时白羽瞳的手机响了起来“白sir！白sir！有发现！”手机里传来将翎激动的声音，正等着蒋翎所谓的发现，啪的一声蒋翎就挂了电话。

“每次都这样！就不能在电话里说！”

“羽瞳，你先回去吧，我想去图书馆查点东西。”展耀觉得有什么东西一闪而过似曾相识，若有所思的托着下巴。  
白羽瞳最喜欢思考时的展昭，借着阳光射进房间产生的丁达尔效应，白羽瞳能清晰的看到空气中漂浮的灰尘，但这一幕映在他眼中，连展耀身旁的尘埃都镀上了光芒，流萤一般异彩纷呈。白羽瞳心里有什么东西狠狠撞了一下，他揉了揉胸口，最近总是有这种奇怪的感觉猛然间向自己袭来，上一次是来学校在球场边的大树下等展耀下课的间隙想起以前和展耀的大学时的一些事，心里也是像刚刚一样一悸——大概需要去体检了。

“那我先回去了，你小心点注意安全，一会儿我回来接你。”白羽瞳摸了摸鼻子，也不知道自己在心虚些什么。

“好。”展耀轻轻点了点头，这一瞬间，白羽瞳咂舌，展耀的温柔真是睽违已久。


	2. Chapter 2

展耀缓缓掠过林立的书架，在脑海里思索寻找着整个案件的细节和线索，他确信这次案件看似不落窠臼实则只是跟着本就存在的模式亦步亦趋，凶手完全是遵循着某样已存在的固定剧本进行表演，他痴迷于作为幕后操纵者对事件进行完全的指引和掌控。而他现在，正努力的在大脑里搜寻着那个自己曾经可能无意间看到过的剧本。  
“泉镜花”展耀想起越水照好像以前很喜欢这个作者，有一段时间可谓是疯狂迷恋，整个公寓的墙上都被贴满画满红色批注的影印版泉镜花手稿，也亏了他这个室友，没有刻意的去学，展耀一个礼拜就在越水照的真人复读朗诵下把日语学了个大概。

展耀取下书翻了翻，眼前的文字竟然慢慢和现场的画面重合了起来，自己之前的推断没有错。只是凶手是如何选择目标的呢“白衣、女性、20-24岁之间，都不是本地人……应该还有什么交集，如果之前连带着这个剧本的推理没错的话……”  
展耀合上书，看到有个学生正在看着自己，看着倒是有些面熟，似乎是之前上选修课的时候时常坐在第一排，仔细一看和吴悠长得有些相似，看他胸前捧着不少日本的经典文学，大概就猜出了几分这个学生的身份。  
“展老师在看泉镜花？”  
“最近在研究一些东西，就找来看看。”展耀把书放回书架，用余光最后打量了一眼这个男生，出了阅览室掏出手机正想给白羽瞳拨过去，手机就震动了起来，屏幕上映出一张白sir打拳照，上面来电显示闪着白羽瞳三个大字。  
那天白羽瞳看到白驰手机的来电显示上有赵祯的照片，抽风一样抢来展耀的手机，并在自己从小到大还保留着的各种A到爆表的照片逐一筛选，挑了一张最为满意的挂了上去，展耀多次试图修改后未果，只能任由白老鼠的大耗子脸塞满自己的手机屏幕。  
“喂，羽瞳，我有线索了。”  
“猫儿，你猜我们查到了什么？”  
几乎是同时开口，一时间两人不知怎的隔了好久都没说出第二句话来。  
“猫儿，我现在到学校门口了，你出来我带你去个地方。”  
“好。”  
一路上，本来应该上车就跟自己讨论线索的白羽瞳一反常态的一言不发，习惯了白羽瞳先说的展耀一时间有些失措，一边观察着白羽瞳古怪的面部表情一边组织着肚子里的说辞。  
“羽瞳，到底查出了什么，你怎么这么紧张。”  
“我哪紧张了？！”  
“你看你挑着眉毛，眼睛还瞪那么大，抿着嘴，嘴角还向上翘，握着方向盘的右手那么僵硬，左手时不时的就往鼻子上蹭，我很好奇，到底是发现了什么让我们白大警官产生了如此紧张兴奋又带着点惶恐不安矛盾纠结的复杂情绪。”  
“你都好久没叫过我羽瞳了，今天就叫了三次，有些喜不自胜受宠若惊。”白羽瞳深吸了一大口气，一本正经的注视着展耀的眼睛。  
“能不能有点正经！好好开车！”展耀伸手把白羽瞳转过来的头拍回去，叫嚷着遵纪守法！遵纪守法！的同时，耳朵有些发烫，刚才白羽瞳的表情并不像说谎，但这种不合时宜且语气略带煽情的言语从这个陪自己淌过雪泥鸿爪 二十几载的男人嘴里缓缓道来时，竟让他有种如鲠在喉的感觉。

白羽瞳撇了撇嘴，不情愿的看向前方，他总觉得自己有什么东西是早就了然于心的。  
从展耀被蓝成霖打昏自己坐在病床前失魂落魄开始。  
从走进金品店抓抢劫犯事后又回去偷偷买下那个看起来与展耀相配的戒指开始。  
从走在街头吞掉展耀亲手递到嘴边的街边小吃开始。  
从展耀不在的那几年自己房间里摆满有他身上味道的薄荷开始。  
从偷偷拿走那对三角型耳钉开始。  
从初中打遍各种社团把所有人的注意力从展耀转移到自己身上开始。

又或许是某个阳光明媚的下午，微风温柔席卷着展耀身上好闻的薄荷味，清新而又温和的盘桓在自己鼻尖浸入心底。  
或许是某个阴雨连绵的夏日，打着一把伞，他瘦弱的肩膀紧紧靠在自己的胸膛，心底流过的暖意在背上结出坚实的盔甲。  
或许是某个月明星稀，空气清朗的夜里，抖落在他脸庞的月光滑进了自己的心里扎根于此，结出一朵纯白的花。

白羽瞳仍不知道这份感情应归属于何处，但他此刻清楚的意识到自己的这颗心，新鲜而火热，却只因展耀一人而悸动。这些年来，守护着展耀，就像是守护着自己的这一颗心。  
白羽瞳觉得有些难过，有一只猫爪，抓在他的心上，他无处可逃，动弹不得。


	3. Chapter 3

这是一间格局极好的高端公寓，下午两点半的阳光正好能把整间屋子照的通亮。房间的陈设简洁而考究，大片的纯白铺满了每一个角落，身处于此仿若站立于茫茫雪地之中光晃的快要刺瞎双眼。

落地窗大敞四开，墙体之外的空气不断的撞入室内的空间中，牵动着窗边一层层纱帘，下方的铃铛在缠绕撞击下不断发出零零碎响。

房间陈设恰到好处的满足了洁癖十级的白羽瞳，满意的打量着周遭之时，展耀已经率先翻起了铺展了一整墙已经覆盖有些许灰尘的柜子。

“许介光，男，26岁，富二代，三年前脱离家族出来打拼，现在是一家大酒吧老板，有趣的是他似乎是心理学的狂热爱好者，曾在心理学年会上一掷千金私下会见了不少心理学界的知名人物。”白羽瞳帮展耀取下最顶层架子上巨大的箱子“听他手下的人说，三天前就已经联系不到他了。”

展耀歪着头，手掌摩挲过箱子上熟悉的烫金纹路，试图摸索着一根被切断的绳索。

“猫儿你看”白羽瞳用手肘戳了戳愣神的展耀，把手里的照片抵到他面前。

大片的杜鹃花海印入眼帘，一个渺小而亮眼的纯白色背影隐匿在画面的最中央。

照片的镜头毫不掩饰的诉说着强烈的爱意，那是一种狂热而存粹的情感，让白羽瞳不自觉的想起阳光下展耀颔首垂眸时镀上金色调子的脸。

“出于某种原因的报复性连环杀人，这大概就是原因。”展耀发觉到白羽瞳神情的突然转变，故意的提高了音量“事情可能远不止这么简单，目前三起案件受害者不能说是毫无关联，目前我们还没有找到许介光的下落，新的受害人随时都可能出现，在此之前除了安排人去找他之外，当务之急就是找出他的犯罪规律以及完成潜在受害人的排查。”

常年的心理案例研究和各种血腥变态的案件调查并没有让他对这一切习以为常，他自认有着超乎常人的心理素质却仍无法阻止面对这些让人深感无力的案件时没由来的生出这些毫无用处悲天悯人的情感来“是出了什么事，他才走到这一步的呢。”

“无论是发生什么事情，他都罪无可恕。”白羽瞳知道展耀因何而皱眉，纵是如他般在军营和案发现场奔走多年，那些迫不得已打出的枪也曾如洪水一般在无数个深夜把自己淹没，身着光亮在黑暗中摸爬滚打，为着身为刑警的职责与尊严，用理智锁住了那些本不应当拥有的困惑与迷茫。

所幸他一生如意之事十有八九，少有他白羽瞳做不到的事。

“白驰，你去跟蒋玲排查核对所有被害人之间的联系，把隔三个人以下的人物关系表全列出来。王韶，你负责寻找许介光的下落，并且暗访所有近期他接触过的人。”递出手中的照片，低头瞧见展耀正对这从箱子里翻出的笔记本看的出神“有发现？”

白羽瞳发现展耀的眼睛中有什么东西微微闪动，看起来焦躁而又兴奋“或许，我知道他的杀人手法了 。”

白羽瞳在展耀就要把本子甩到自己脸上的一瞬间及时的接住了它，正要出口抱怨时只见展耀突然垂下了头，闭着眼睛白羽瞳都知道展耀此时的心情莫名其妙的低落到了极点“他其实是个天才的。”

展耀的呢喃声十分的轻，一阵风就把它吹散了。

但落在白羽瞳的心里却掀起了万般巨响，引得彻耳轰鸣。

一直都是行走在顶端的人，如若给他们武器和理由，整个世界就是个广阔丰腴任其狩猎的猎场，属于天才的谢幕表演，疯狂的总是像闭着眼睛把词汇从嘴里抽出来，再极富有情调的赞颂科尔斯特尔巴赫诗歌一样理所当然的事情。

而他眼前这个干净的人，体内又何尝不是埋着这样一颗种子。

白羽瞳想伸手搂住那个人瘦弱的肩头，抬起手却又觉得有些别扭，只是在他的后背上轻轻的拍了两下，隔着衣物的温暖触感让白羽瞳觉得心里那只抓在他心上的猫爪又重了几分力道。

许介光的公寓在离市中心很远的地方，旁边不远处有几座山，在山坡由陡及缓处有一座天主教堂尖尖的屋顶耸在蔓延整个山腰的黑松林之中，环绕着若隐若现的雾气和时远时近的钟鸣。

突然远处传来一声尖锐的巨响，透过落地窗，展耀看到一缕红烟从教堂的尖角蹿向空中，飞向快近乎于云端的高度时猛然的炸开，一瞬间空气中都飘散着红色的颗粒物，教堂纯白的砖瓦也随着轰鸣声一起飞溅，熊熊的火光侵袭了视线所及的每一个角落。

白羽瞳条件反射的护住了展耀，在确定此处未受波及之后，又慌张的松开了紧紧抱着的那个柔软的身体。

“白sir，陈尘的室友张缨，目前正在宁安区的一个教堂里”突然打来的电话适时的打破了白羽瞳难以掩饰的尴尬“你是说……许介光公寓附近山上的教堂吗？带鉴证科的人来，给附近消防队打个电话，在火进一步蔓延之前扑灭它。”

山上的火势极猛，没人知道最后现场还能剩下多少线索和证据，唯一能做的只有争取和等待。

“白sir，这是在教堂附近找到的。” “书友会俱乐部的会员卡？陈尘的名字？为什么会出现在张缨的钱包里？”白羽瞳抽出钱包里的身份证，下面垫着一张药店的发票，脑子里突然闪过什么东西“猫儿，如果没记错的话，第一个受害人就是在这家药店上班吧。”

“而这第二个受害人曾在这间教堂做过志愿者。”展耀放下手机“刚刚收到消息，第二个受害者曾经在s大访学过一段时间，就是通过这个书友会组织的活动。一切都能说通了。”

“s大、书友会、教堂、药店……” “小白，咱们回s大，吴悠有危险了！”展耀拉起白羽瞳就跑，边跑边打通了吴悠辅导员的电话嘱咐他看好吴悠不要让她出门。

“现在，你该告诉我你的发现了吧展大博士？” 被拉着的白羽瞳一阵窃喜，感受着自己粗糙宽厚的手掌中正包着那个人纤长细嫩的手指，他瘦弱的不像话，好像使劲攥一下手骨就会像玻璃一样碎开一样。

“许介光的笔记本中，记载着许多的催眠案例，这些大多是用来控制人的感情和行为，或者是用于将对一个人的情感转移到另一个人身上，又或者是在一个人的意识里面凭空创造出一个人来。笔记中还记录着一些实验数据，看起来能有三百组。”

“你是说，他可能在作案之前就已经用三百多个人做了实验？这些受害者不是随机的，而是有意挑选的？”

“受害者也许是随机的，但身份却是有意挑选过的。”展耀掏出随身携带的小本子，在上面写写画画好多下“这是受害者活动范围的辐射半径，它们共同的交点，s大。想必许介光是有目的性的犯案，为了报复。”

“没错，照片里的那个女孩是许介光青梅竹马时期的恋人，四年前在美国的旅馆浴缸里割腕自杀了。那之后一年许介光开始疯狂沉迷心理学，暗地里也通过金钱疏通参与了一些研究项目。”

“看来那女孩的死，另出有因了。”

“没错，这一系列案件的矛头的指向就是真相了。只是拿这么多无辜生命做药引子，未免太丧心病狂了。”

“你有没有想过，他为什么需要药引子？”展耀眯起了眼睛“他想引那个人出来。”

“你有没有觉得，所有条件好像都具备了，但就是少了些什么？我们还有最关键的一环没有找到。”白羽瞳强压下心中那股不好的预感，却越压越有一种烦躁的气息在胸腔乱撞。

“他大概在找，那个始作俑者的珍爱之人。”展耀好看的眼睛眨了眨，认真的看着正握紧方向盘的白羽瞳

“看来我们要去找这个始作俑者了。”


	4. Chapter 4

s大正在举行一场篮球比赛，此时的球场上挤满了人，年轻的声音夹着夏日的热浪把展耀吹的几乎喘不过气来。

他拉着白羽瞳绕过拥挤的人群，往吴悠宿舍的方向跑去，四体不勤的展博士十分吃力的喘着粗气，看的白羽瞳幸灾乐祸的笑了起来 。

“让你不运动，平时多跟我出去跑跑步健健身，别总一天天不是坐着就是躺着，明个跟我泡健身房去。”

“……多嘴！”展耀呲起牙，一副生气的模样在白羽瞳眼里看却极为可爱。

白羽瞳摸了摸鼻子，没说话，就是连自己都没察觉的翘起了嘴角。

对于一个二十出头的女大学生来说，两个室友在短短两天之内相继被害是一件令人难以接受的事情，然而坐在白羽瞳和展耀面前的吴悠却异常的安静镇定。

“哎，猫儿，你说她不会一时间接受不了，傻了吧？”白羽瞳碰了碰展耀的肩，把嘴靠向他白晰的耳朵。

“瞎说什么呢你”象征性的递给越靠越近的死耗子一个白眼“不过是大脑抵御突如其来的心理打击而作出的自我欺骗型应激反应罢了。”

“吴悠，在凶手落网之前，我们会派专员保护你，在此期间你最好也不要过多的接触陌生人或是独自去偏僻的地方。另外，我们需要你配合调查，从以往凶手的犯罪手法来看，在犯案前凶手都会多次接触被害人，很可能你已经在不知情的情况下见过这个人了。”白羽瞳将照片推到吴悠面前“这个人，你有印象吗？”

吴悠恍惚了一下，随即神色紧张的点了点头“好像之前在学校的图书馆见过……”

“图书馆？”展耀低下头皱起了眉“我记得学校图书馆是不让外人进的……你们当时有交流吗？”

“没有，不过当时看见他和张缨在说什么，所以有点印象。”

展耀突然觉得事情有些奇怪，好像有什么东西推着线索往一个完全相悖的方向蔓延，而他仿佛跌落于一个无限循环的怪圈“不对，一定有什么地方出了问题……”

“猫儿？有新发现？”握着方向盘的白羽瞳看着心事重重的展耀，在经历内心一千次自我battle之后终于还是问出了口。

“我也说不清，只是觉得好像漏掉了什么东西，或许之前的推论里有一些被忽视的错误，但许介光的犯罪手法应该没有差错才对。”

“你是说…也许许介光下一个犯罪目标另有其人？”

“不排除这种可能。”展耀的放下抵在自己嘴唇上的手“但我仍然认为许介光不会特意的跳过吴悠这一环。虽然我们掌握了许介光的犯罪手法和作案嫌疑，但直接证据都被销毁的很干净，人也不知所踪，吴悠这一条线索也好像断了一样，这如果也是这个天才的有意为之，我们恐怕一不小心就会踩到他捕猎的陷阱。”

“不就是陷阱吗，尽管来好了，狡猾的猎人也该有凶悍的野兽来收拾收拾了。”白羽瞳对展耀咧开嘴，看着展耀逐渐攀上嘴角的笑，脑子里有个声音也跟着雀跃起来。

“不过是只小老鼠罢了。”展耀对着一本正经把自己比作野兽的家伙挑了挑眉，嘴上开着玩笑，心里却觉得安稳了许多。

刚下车，白羽瞳就近乎野兽般敏锐的感觉到了一股视线紧紧的落在这边，还没等开口叫住推开门下车的展耀，一个急切而又温柔的声音就已然传了过来。

白羽瞳闻声望去，一个身着白色西装的，蓄着及肩长发的英俊男子正对这边挥着手喊着——小耀。一股难以言喻的感觉从胃里顶向大脑，掀翻了他所有理智。他记得这个男人，越水照，展耀留学期间的室友，两人毫无联系的那段时间里一直待在展耀身边的人。

也许是在某次自己终于下定决心给远在异国的展耀打了一通电话，那头却传来陌生人声音的那一刻开始，白羽瞳就对这个人生出了一股没由来的敌意，那听起来清澈而又温柔的声音传进他耳膜的瞬间却是宛如雷鼓。白羽瞳没有再打第二通电话，没亲自接到的展耀也没有回第一通。

尽管展耀回来的这些日子里他们仍旧是一如往常的模样，但白羽瞳总觉得心里闷闷的，却又不知道这种感觉从何而来，因何而起。直到此刻面对着这个叫作越水照的男人，听着他喊着自己的猫儿——小耀。

白羽瞳心里深埋多年的念头渐渐苏醒，从幼年时就开始萌芽的感情逐渐清晰。刚攥起拳头，就被展耀的声音拉回理智“越水照？你怎么来了？”

“来参加亚太区spg项目组研究峰会，我想着你在这，就来看看你，顺便问问有时间的话要不要一起去。”越水照笑盈盈的看着展耀，余光瞥见了满脸僵硬的白羽瞳“这位就是白警官吧，幸会幸会，留学那会儿经常听见小耀提起你。”

“那是自然，我和展耀是青梅竹马长大的兄弟。”嘴上说着，胳膊就不由自住的揽过了展耀的肩，把他整个都捞进了自己的怀里。对于白羽瞳这种行为早就习以为常的展耀叹了口气，轻轻挣开白羽瞳压在自己肩头全是腱子肉的胳膊，略表歉意的看着越水照“最近手头有个案子比较急，恐怕没有时间去，等忙完了带你在这逛一逛。”

“你是说跟教堂爆炸有关的连环杀人案吗？”

“你怎么知道是连环杀人案？”警方早早封锁了案件相关的消息避免造成恐慌，没理由一个刚从海外来的人会知道这些。

“我说小耀啊，你是案子办的太入迷都忘了自己是心理学家了吧，这次spg的主要讨论话题就是这场连环杀人案。”越水照轻轻的笑了出来，伸手想要去拨弄一下展耀的头发，就被一旁眼疾手快的白羽瞳一个箭步上前给分开了“越水先生是说，这件事在心里学界已经传开了？是谁传出来的？”

看着挡在展耀身前的白羽瞳，越水照又轻轻笑了笑，眼底闪过一瞬不可琢磨的光“据说是一个叫做斯金格的人在论坛上传了案件的全部资料，有些资料曝光的甚至不警方还要早呢，不过里面的地点人名全部都被替换过，虽然大家都心知肚明真实的案发地点，但你们的小黑客也因此没顺着摸过来吧。”

越水照越过白羽瞳的肩膀望着展耀“怎么样，这回要不要跟我一起去听一听，也许对案件会有帮助也说不定哦，总泡在探查证据里的心理学家有时候会忘了心理学还能做些什么呢。”

“好”展耀点了点头“小白我…”

“我跟你一起去。”没等展耀说完，白羽瞳就先一步打断了展耀。

“你又听不懂，你去什么去？”展耀气的笑了出来，他觉得今天的白羽瞳格外奇怪，像一只炸毛的小耗子，满地吱吱的叫。

“保护你的安全是我的责任，万一你出了什么事我爸非打死我不可。万一又像上次徐教授张教授那样怎么办？”白羽瞳厚脸皮的功夫自小就在展耀身边锻炼的炉火纯青，世上千千万万事，没什么是他不能厚着脸皮让展耀妥协的。

“好吧，不过你要是像上次一样分分钟打瞌睡别怪我直接把你扔出去啊。”看着白羽瞳突然像哈巴狗一样疯狂点起头生怕他反悔的样子，展耀突然觉得有些可爱。

“离开始还有两个半小时，不如我们先去吃个饭怎么样？这次峰会的时间会持续很久，不吃东西的话小耀你的胃可能会受不了。”越水照的声音温温软软的，语气听起来像是在哄一个孩子。

“那就近吃点吧。”没有察觉到身旁的白羽瞳逐渐铁青了脸的，展耀点了点头。留学的那段时间，越水照可以说是一个尽职尽责的热心好室友了，自理能力为零的展耀多亏了他才在没有白羽瞳的美国留学生涯无病无灾的安稳度过。

“不好意思越水先生我的车只能坐两个人。”若不是越水照清楚的看见白羽瞳恨不得戳瞎自己的略带挑衅的眼神，他真以为这是一句和这句话语气一样客客气气的“不好意思”呢。

“那小耀，老地方等你。位置已经定好了，菜的话，白警官的另点就好了。”说完越水照就上了车，对展耀挥了挥手“白警官跟上来啊～”

“老地方？你们还有老地方？”白羽瞳已经不知道自己在生什么气了，他觉得自己现在像一只飞到了三千米海拔的气球，分分钟都要被这种令人难以忍受的压强撑爆。

“餐厅名字叫……老地方，之前留学的时候听人说过那里的菜味道不错，越水说以后来中国的话一起去那吃。”展耀有种预感，如果不解释的话，这只耗子很可能会被前面的交警拦下查超速酒驾。

“他就是算准了跟案子有关你会去！不然怎么会提前定好还点好菜！他知道你喜欢吃什么吗就定定定！”

“小白你今天这是怎么了？”

“我怎么了？展大心理专家，展大心理学博士你还不知道我怎么了吗？”暴躁的耗子大声嚷嚷的展耀有些头痛。

“你有偏执型、分裂型、边缘型、强迫型人格障碍，这些是我几年前就证明出来的了。不过以前这些人格都是交替出现的，今天这是怎么了？病情恶化了？”

何止恶化，简直是——

病入膏肓。


	5. Chapter 5

“白警官，你知道韦斯特马克效应吗？”

越水照突然向坐在对面的白羽瞳搭起话来，眼神却仍然落在不远处正与研究生时导师叙旧的展耀身上。

“心理学的东西我有展耀就够了。”

白羽瞳恶狠狠的眼神刮在越水照注视展耀的视线上，若不是两人之间隔了张桌子，越水照都要觉得对面这个男人想靠意念把自己挤入进去就出不来的时空夹缝里去了。

“韦斯特马克效应，指的是从小一起长大的儿童，在成年后对彼此通常不会产生性吸引力。而六岁之后一起长大的儿童则会在成年之后产生极其强烈的性吸引力。”

越水照把茶递到嘴边，轻轻吹了吹“也就是说，青梅竹马的恋情，大多都不会像电视剧里俗套桥段一样从最开始就一直一起长大的哦。”

白羽瞳听着越水照一口一个青梅竹马，心想这分明是在针对刚刚得意洋洋一口一个青梅竹马炫耀的自己，正琢磨着要怎么怼回去就听越水照又附上了一句“在研究里还发现，这种青梅竹马不但很难产生性吸引力，还会对建立亲密关系产生极大的排斥，有趣的是案例中却经常出现单一的一方产生好感，并在对另一方表达爱意时，产生了强烈的排斥应激反应进而使关系彻底破裂的情况哦。”

越水照的话在白羽瞳的心里埋下数万根雷管，刚刚才些许明了的心意突然沉静的如同心脏骤停一般，他细心的排查着全身上下提到展耀两个字就能雀跃起来的每一撮火苗，生怕一个没捂住，就牵一发而动全身的点燃炸毁整个有那只猫就永远无法坠入黑暗的世界。

“当然对于第二种青梅竹马来说，过于浓烈的爱意一旦失去平衡，就会产生报复性的毁灭。”越水照看着逐渐失神的白羽瞳，依然自顾自的说了下去。

“在说什么呢，聊得这么开心？”

——开心个鬼啊。

被展耀声音拉回现实的白羽瞳撇撇嘴，连他自己都不知道此刻他看展耀的表情一脸委屈。

“小耀，吃鱼，特意给你点的。”越水照的筷子还没递到展耀碗里，就被白羽瞳一个劫胡的埋到了自己的碗里。

“……”

“小耀，你以前跟我说白警官有洁癖是骗人的吧。”越水照打趣的看了看白羽瞳，又看了看表情管理快要失控的展耀。

“治好了！早治好了！猫儿亲手喂我小地摊的时候就治好了！”那一刻感性战胜了生理反应的白羽瞳，此刻硬着头皮强忍着把别人夹过的肉塞进了嘴里，又眼疾手快的夹了一块新的塞到展耀碗里“对不起啊猫儿，昨晚上累着了，今天一天也没吃到什么东西有点饿，给你给你，重新给你夹，夹块更大的。”

“白羽瞳，等这案子结了，我帮你跟包sir请个假，你好好歇歇，顺便再让我给你看看你最近是得了什么新兴的精神疾病，没准你还能成为新学派领域里的第一案例呢。”

白羽瞳顿时觉得自己已经没救了。

以前觉得脑袋滑到枕头下面，用被子把自己包得圆滚滚的展耀可爱。

觉得吃完酸奶，还要里里外外把盖子杯子勺子都添一遍的展耀可爱。

觉得练枪永远脱靶，索性表演个人体描边理不值气也状的展耀可爱。

觉得爱心泛滥，满地瞎溜达，见一只喂一只的展耀比猫猫狗狗都可爱。

现在连扬言要把自己当作患有严重精神疾病的心理实验小白鼠，都有一层可爱滤镜牢牢的糊在白羽瞳的眼睛上告诉他，猫儿是想和他的名字永远写在一起，在一代又一代人要读的书上名垂千古。

他彻底没救了，他已经完全中了一种名为展耀世界第一可爱的病毒，回天乏术了。

如越水照所说，心理学界对这场连环杀人案所掌握的信息对比警方来说，有过之而无不及。这个叫作斯金格的上传者想必也是案件的知情人，虽然一早就让蒋玲去查了这个境外ip地址，然而据说最终的IP经由多次跳转，将线路直接跳成了闭合曲线，一时间又很难破解。

“也不知道斯金格上传这些的目的是什么。”

“像白警官这种外行人自然不懂这其中的意义啦，虽然世界上每天都会有上万组刑事案件的发生，但真正用于突破性研究的案件却很少的。”

越水照看了眼白羽瞳的反应，继续解释道“大规模的连环杀人案、凶犯犯罪手法带有极强的个人特色、明目张胆而又处理的干净利落，这种罪犯的行为模式很值得进行深入研究，运气好的话没准能完善现有的犯罪数据库。既能在研究领域获得突破，又能通过研究补充稀缺的高智商罪犯心理数据库，这样的大功，专家们当然乐此不疲争先赶来抢啦～”

越水照纵使千般万般人畜无害又友善的样子，白羽瞳都觉得这是一只虎视眈眈含着獠牙盯着展耀的狐狸。

“越水你什么时候开始关注犯罪心理学了？”

“实际上呢，我最开始只是好奇而已，随着案件的深入越发觉得这个案件跟自己的研究领域有些关系呢。”

越水照似笑非笑，目光深深扎进展耀的瞳孔里面。

漆黑，却闪着光。

他的一个物理学界的友人说，他们大多数人终其一生都在探寻暗物质的存在。

此刻他觉得也许展耀的眼睛里就藏了这么一种东西，如若不是如此，是从哪里制造出这若隐若现却又无法抗拒的引力呢。

他是比暗物质还美好的存在，是能改变他世界里一切物理秩序的存在。

是指引着他走到今天这一步的存在。

“这次临时峰会的组织者之一，柏顿。”越水照指着台上开始读稿子的青年人说到。

“我知道他，近几年在心理学界突然崛起的一号人物，每一篇论文都犀利严谨，切入点也十分新颖而小众。之前曾在心理学周刊上读过不少他的研究，一直想当面探讨一下的。”

“你不知道吗，从辈分上算，他算是你的小师侄呢。”越水照笑了笑“柏顿，我带的小徒弟。”

在一旁死活插不上话的白羽瞳此时很恼火，早知道平时就多跟着猫儿看一看那一书柜子的书刊报纸了。也不至于像现在一样说点什么都被越水照打岔拉着展耀聊起心理学来。

——上天啊 如果时间能倒流的话 我愿意从前所有陪猫儿听的讲座都不打瞌睡的！

显然白羽瞳的祈祷并没有被上帝或者如来听到，除了越水照聒噪的声音夹在展耀如春水般和煦的声音中之外，什么都没有发生。

他正了正身子，把脑袋往展耀的方向又偏了偏，挂上一副极具求知欲的表情，试探性的问道“猫儿，上面这人是在讲什么啊？”

“根据犯罪间隔时间参数对系列杀人案件的评估，数据分析指向的行为动机并不明显。同时，罪犯一直秉承着重复性的杀人模式，直接无视一切做案中可规避的冒险行为，这是后期形成 「非人格类型」 的主要表现……”

“说人话。”

“总体上来说，犯人并非本身无法抑制自身的有害冲动，而是非自发的、有意识的进行杀戮。并不是出于如其他变态杀人狂案件中的幻觉动机、纵乐动机或是控制动机。”

“你是说，他们只是通过分析排除了部分杀人动机和类型，从而对罪犯心理进行推演，得出的仅仅是有关于许介光片面的心理侧写。所以在知道嫌疑人是许介光的前提下，我们才知道这是一场报复性的谋杀，而这一情报在场是没有人知道的。”

“没错。”

听不清展耀和白羽瞳在说什么，但看两人相视一笑的样子，越水照眼睛里噙着暖意的光仍是冷了两分。

白羽瞳的手机不合时宜的震动了起来“吴悠说，她已经一整天都没有联系上她哥哥了。”

“她还有个哥哥？”展耀皱起了眉，一旦引入了一条新的人物关系，案件的推理和走向都会出现偏差

难道许介光不是跳过了吴悠这一环？而是这一环原本就是这个哥哥？

“叫吴凡，也是文学系的。”白羽瞳穿上了外套站起身“猫儿我要去带人去找吴凡，你…”

“我去找吴悠，看来我的确是漏掉了一节。”展耀拍了拍白羽瞳的肩“万事小心。”

“也好，吴悠哪里有专员守着，也能保证你的安全。”白羽瞳看了眼展耀身后的越水照“猫儿我先把你送到s大吧。”

“我送他去吧，白警官工作要紧。注意效率。”

白羽瞳此刻恨不得打爆眼前这个眯眯眼，强忍住酸水和怒意，一个电话打到展耀的手机上“猫儿，开着语音，见到吴悠告诉我一声再挂。”

——幼稚鬼。

展耀嘴上骂着，心里一块柔软温润的土壤上，却冒出了一朵又一朵小花。


	6. Chapter 6

面对挂满一整墙播着回放的屏幕，一种强烈的不安感逐渐侵袭着白羽瞳的神经，在理智与直觉的缝隙中来回逃窜，深切而又疯狂的撞击着脑部交纵错杂的毛细血管。

根据搜集到的线索，吴凡最后出现在城市边缘的这个小镇的商场里。

没有疑点。

没有异常。

一遍遍的看着所有镜头记录加在一起不到半小时的回放，看不出一点端倪。  
没有可疑的人物，没有可疑的行为。  
甚至除了买了些书，打包了一块蛋糕之外都没有和任何人有过交流。

——如果展耀在就好了。

展耀在白羽瞳会分心。  
可是展耀不在，白羽瞳不但会分心，还无法安心。

——也不知道是什么时候养成的坏毛病。  
白羽瞳叹了口气，眼前又不由自主浮现出展耀的脸。以及各种他因各种奇葩意外而受伤的模样。

有时候白羽瞳甚至觉得展耀有什么可以和世间万物碰瓷的超能力，不然为什么路过个花架就能被绊倒砸脑袋，拿一本书就能让自己被一堆书给埋了，开个冰箱就能把手蹭破一层皮。

——果然还是应该带在身边啊

——真想把猫儿挂在腰带上啊

——或者像以前那样拿手铐一直拷着也不错

突然回神的白羽瞳摇了摇头，试图把脑子里不切实际的想法甩出去。  
作为新社会的五好青年，警界的中流砥柱，白羽瞳所有不敬业的走神行为竟然全部归结于sci副组长展耀，而白羽瞳本人竟然对这件事不以为意并习以为常。

“马韩，你去看七点三十分的时候，吴凡在那家书店里买了些什么书。”

“王韶，你去打听一下吴凡跟这个老板都说了些什么。”白羽瞳指着对应咖啡厅的那块屏幕，吴凡在这里逗留的最久，也许能挖出些什么有用的信息。

“白驰，把所有的资料传给蒋玲，让她做面部信息识别比对，并查查近三个月吴凡在这附近的行迹，顺便看看能不能黑一下吴凡手机的云端备份。另外，在给我一份周围地区土地使用情况的简易报告。”

“赵富，联系当地警方看看能不能调派部分人手进行小范围搜索。”

“我去周边探探点，你们有什么情况马上通知我。”

“yes sir！”

晚上的风有一些凉，纵使空中一团漆黑的云已经压住天边一角，也压不住余晖中被打翻的染料逐渐向绒布四周蔓延，直到最后连路灯都被染上这样的暖色。可即便如此，白羽瞳还是不自觉的打了个哆嗦。

——也不知道猫儿会不会冻着。

白羽瞳还记得小时候的展耀比现在还不会照顾自己，住校之后经常不看天气预报就胡乱的穿衣服。时不时就会把自己冻着或者热死，反复几次折腾了几天，本就羸弱的身子骨就被折腾病了，上着体育课满脸通红的就倒在了白羽瞳怀里。

白羽瞳至今还记得那种温度，滚烫得让他觉得连自己也发烧了。自那以后白羽瞳当仁不让的包揽了展耀日常全部的日常起居，就差没有跟他钻进一个浴房里面帮他洗澡了。

生活残废，简直是从小养成的。

本以为展耀在美国的留学生活会糟乱的一塌糊涂，可是他没有。本以为留学回来的展耀自理能力能强一些，可是他也没有。

拜越水照所赐，白羽瞳的以为真的只能是以为。  
在四周转了转，心里大概有了些数。  
这个镇子很小，大型商场只有这么一个。白羽瞳迅速的在脑内把迄今为止遇到的案子都过了一遍，有凭着刑侦探案多年练就的敏锐直觉，挑出了几个重点场地。周边的两个学校、两个公园，一个废弃工厂、一栋烂尾楼工地、以及一条河。

“白sir，我对照了吴凡购入的书，全部都是文学系的教材资料，听他的同学说这些书在市中心的书店都能买到，除了一本选修课才会用到的教材只有这个书店有卖。不过吴凡并没有选修那门课。”

“吴凡是那家咖啡厅的常客，他经常买完书之后来这喝一杯咖啡，不过老板说今天他没点咖啡，说是妹妹生日买了块蛋糕就走了。”

“白sir，蒋玲黑进了吴凡手机所属的云端备份系统，三十分钟之前手机自动备份了一张照片给你发过去了。”

看着收到的照片，那种不安的预感再次攀升，一个有些让他害怕的想法涌入脑海，他一边跑着在脑海里搜索着是曾在哪里见过，一边强压住心里的恐慌拨通了展耀的电话，可回应他的只有陆陆续续的忙音。

颤抖着手，又联系了负责保护吴悠的专员，得到的回答却是——展耀一早便离开了。

“蒋玲，给我追踪展耀的手机定位！把一个叫越水照的人的联系方式调出来，发给我！快！对了 ，马上调监控查展耀在s大所有接触的人和活动范围，还有越水照的动态，立刻马上！”

“展博士怎么了？”白羽瞳几乎是吼出来的，把还在懵逼状态的蒋玲吓个半死。

不同于以往无论何时都从容不迫的样子，白羽瞳此刻彻底慌了神。心里那些令他害怕的想法一股脑的糊在他的喉咙里，让他喘不过气。

眼前躺在长椅上的吴凡尚且因均匀呼吸而浮动的胸腔，似乎也印证了心里那个越发可怕的猜想。

想到越水照看展耀的时候深切而异样的眼神，想到越水照若有所指的“青梅竹马”，想到许介光那里发现的女人的照片……真相周围包裹的迷雾一但被撕出一个裂口，里面浓稠的物质就会一发而不可收的向外喷涌，昭然若揭的真相让白羽瞳彻底晃了神。

“白sir，越水照的电话给你发过去了，根据沿途监控他二十分钟前从他下榻的国际酒店出了门，然后开着车往西北方向的郊区开了。展博士的手机定位已经停留在s大好几个小时没有动过了，监控显示展博士进了洗手间之后就再也没出来过，刚刚让在s大的兄弟去看，展博士并不在里面。”

“查吴悠近期最频繁联系的手机号。”

“是！”

白羽瞳按照蒋玲所说的往西北郊区开，沿途路过展耀儿时心情不好就会去的海边小坝，白羽瞳总能在那找到他。

他们经常坐在上面看着日落谈天说地，然后看着太阳渐渐消失在遥远的地平线外，星星攀入空中璀璨的河流——无论是哪种色彩、哪种角度打在展耀脸上的光，都能清晰的映入白羽瞳的瞳孔中，印在白羽瞳心里每一处角落的尘埃里。

那些展耀突然不见的日子

白羽瞳 永远是第一个找到展耀的

白羽瞳深吸了一口气让自己镇定下来，拨通了越水照的手机。

“我想着你也该打电话来了，我等很久了，白警官。”


	7. Chapter 7

冰冷的空气一寸一寸刺入展耀的皮肤，发麻的关节使他只能微微的活动一下食指。他想睁开眼睛，但眼部紧箍的布料几乎是想要勒碎他的眼眶。

被剥夺视觉的他，能清晰的听到不远处滴水的声音，伴随着潮湿的空气，长长的回音和青苔的泥土气。

身后粗糙的墙面透着一丝的寒意，手腕和脚踝处的疼痛，提醒着他自己正被成大字状的钉在墙上。

神智涣散中，隐隐还能听到发动机轻微响动，和金属摩擦的声音。

头部的剧痛让他无法集中精神思考，脑海中零碎的记忆在黑暗中划不开一丝光亮。

“醒了？”平稳的声线不带一丝情感，冷漠的语气仿若是身体里有另一个事不关己的人格在说话。

展耀张了张嘴，喉咙却嘶哑得说不出话。

紧接着他听到一声轻笑，仿佛是听到了什么有趣的事情，笑声愈演愈大，逐渐陷入深不见底的癫狂。

逐渐清醒的展耀迅速的冷静下来，脑子里飞速地分析着此刻的境况。可即使线索明了有序的排列在展耀面前，却在最后慢慢打成一个死结。

与蓝成霖的情况不同，除了害怕暴露以外展耀想不出还有什么理由需要绑架自己，然而就许介光的行为倾向来说，害怕暴露这一说法显然是不成立的。

许介光的笑声逐渐微弱起来，取而代之的是一声叹息。

“我想你应该知道我是谁吧，展博士。”

“我讨厌你们这些天才。”

展耀感受到一股力道掐住了他的下巴，触摸到皮肤的手指尚且还留有一丝的温度。

“天才就能凌驾于他人之上，视他人性命如蝼蚁，践他人躯体如草芥吗？”

许介光手上加了力道，强行抬起展耀的脸。

白皙、精致、线条柔和。

他见过那双被他用布条绑住的眼睛，是宛若星河般怀抱着的浩瀚宇宙，细碎的光没有任何一种黑暗能将其中的温柔吞噬。

美好得，仅让他有了片刻迟疑，就疯狂地想把这个男人撕烂。

“他们都是玩具是不是？都是你们这些天才手里过家家的道具是不是？”

“秦夏她做错什么了？她凭什么要为你们那些愚蠢的所谓研究而死？”

“都是混蛋！都是十恶不赦的杀人魔！”

许介光的声音仿佛穿透了遥远的云端，空荡的房间一声一声复述着的回音里，掺杂着由远及近逐渐明晰的细微的脚步声。

“放开他。”

听起来毫无波澜的声音隐藏着难以掩饰的颤抖。

此刻的展耀像一件随时可能破碎的标本。

凌乱的头发，渗出鲜血的手腕和满是污垢绑在眼睛上的布条让白羽瞳逐渐失去了理智，强压着心中的恐惧和愤怒，他极力保持着冷静。

“你用这几年不断的私下进行对人记忆和意识催眠改造的实验，并运用实验成果接连谋害四个无辜的生命，就是为了引sci介入调查。你让吴悠把吴凡支开并和sci谎报失踪，就是为了绑架展耀吗？”

在蒋玲把吴悠近期最频繁的联系电话查了个遍之后，白羽瞳的推测彻底立足了脚。吴悠一早便认识许介光，甚至关系匪浅，为了帮他不惜以帮忙买书为借口支开了吴凡并找人弄昏了他，若不是恰逢吴凡给吴悠买了蛋糕，白羽瞳还真的很难往这方面想。这样一来，给吴悠看许介光照片时她紧张的神情，似乎有了更加合理的解释。

与展耀不同，许介光能明显的感受到眼前这个男人身上散发着凌厉的气势，宛如难藏锋芒的刀刃，甚至能划断周身每一根飘落的发丝。猎豹般锐利的视线，随时都可能去扑食每一个被染黑了的灵魂。他身上带着刺眼的光，仅是余光轻轻一瞥，视网膜都能被灼的生疼。

许介光定了定神，目光中晕开深不见底的颜色“不错，三年多了，我一直等着这一刻。三百二十五组实验，一千零四十九个人，一千二百九十五天……”工厂里的光，因出风口转动的风扇在他的脸上忽明忽暗。

“值得！一切都值得！我要让他为秦夏的死陪葬！”

“这关展耀什么事？”白羽瞳理解许介光认定越水照是导致秦夏死亡的始作俑者，也认定了越水照对展耀有着特殊的心思，可这关他的展耀什么事？通过一个人去伤害另一个无关的人这种做法，对于许介光来说未免太不理智了。

“不关他的事？怎能可能不关他的事？就是这个人，这个人促成了越水照该死的心理学实验！”似乎是触碰到了什么危险的开关，许介光逐渐失控的大喊起来“越水照呢？让他出来！不然我现在就杀了展耀！”

“我可以把越水照交给你，但我需要先确认展耀的安全。”

白羽瞳克制住自己想举起抢的冲动，试图放缓了说话的语速，注意着隐形耳机里马韩有没有找到合适的狙击制高点。

“我现在就要见到越水照！”许介光手里的刀抵在展耀的脖子上，锋利的刀刃直接逼出一条细细的血痕。

“好，你别冲动，放下刀。”白羽瞳屏住了呼吸，脑子里飞速回顾每次展耀和犯人谈判时的样子，一种宛如灵魂被抽空的无力感深深席卷着他，把他从头到脚地浸泡在无法保护重要之人的绝望之中。

他看着展耀不声不响，一动不动，只是嘴轻微的开合，发不出一点声音，但那口型分明是一声轻轻的“——小——白”他心里某个柔软的地方突然肿胀了起来，仿若卸下来千斤重担后肌肉不适宜的酸痛。

他清晰而又郑重地直视自己对展耀的情感，他不过是个无处可逃的猎物，早就被包裹在名为展耀的陷阱里，逃不出，躲不掉。他白羽瞳，早就心甘情愿的为展耀画地为牢，将自己的整个世界和灵魂双手奉上。

“越水照被我拷在门外了。”白羽瞳紧盯着展耀浮动的胸腔，生怕那个躯体会随时停止呼吸，坚硬的指甲嵌入掌心因多年持枪而磨出的厚茧之中，几乎要扎进去，冒出血来——却仍是无法分散心里宛如被绞肉机撕裂的痛。

心里匆忙的回顾了一遍踏入这里前潦草制定的计划，脑子里又浮现了越水照那张欠揍的脸对自己说“必要时，把我交出去。”白羽瞳巴不得把这个混蛋交出去，但作为刑警，他不会因一己私愿用任何人去换人质——当然，除了他自己。

“把他带进来。”许介光的头微微扬起，嘴角弯出一个诡异的弧度，眼中似紧盯着猎物一般塞满了毫不掩饰的兴奋和狠毒。

“白sir，许介光完全处在射击死角，没有任何制高点能击中他。”耳机里传来马韩充满歉意微弱的声音。

“别耍花样”也许是看出了白羽瞳的迟疑，许介光再次把刀抵住展耀的脖子。

照这样的情况来看，就算交出越水照，许介光也不会放了展耀，甚至可能会对展耀进行进一步的伤害。白羽瞳毕生都没有像现在这样疯狂的调动着大脑里的每一个细胞，他摸索着想打理出一个最完备不会让展耀陷入一丝一毫危险的方案，却绝望的发现备选栏如这个黑乎乎的房间一样空荡。

若是平时的他，可能会拼着速度与许介光殊死一搏，到底枪还是快过刀的。可此刻的白羽瞳却觉得自己赌不赢这个赔率极低的局，他怕赌，也不敢赌。

恶狠狠的把越水照推到许介光面前，白羽瞳有些紧张的注意着许介光的行为和情绪的变化。

他看见许介光的瞳孔明显的收缩，脸上突然挂起凄厉的笑来“是你，就是你，是你害死的秦夏……”

“没错，是我。可她不过是我的实验的志愿者罢了，心智脆弱，又不是我的错。要怪的话，只能怪她对你的的感情太不坚定了。若是她真爱你，又怎么会在实验之后陷入自我怀疑和愧疚里，杀了自己呢。”越水照出言讥讽，原本温和的脸上带着不可一世的轻蔑，许介光也如他所料的被轻易激怒，眼看着就要离开展耀的身侧冲向自己。

然而许介光顿了顿，又大笑起来，回身抓起展耀的下巴“你在意的人不是他吗，你那该死的实验不就是为了得到他而做的吗，我现在就让你体会一下我这几年的痛！”

说完举起身边桌子上一早就放好的一碗不知道掺杂了什么的水，对着展耀的嘴强行灌了下去。

在没意识到就已经做出身体反应的0.01秒，白羽瞳冲向因拿起碗而放下刀的许介光，凭着过人的肢体速度在已然陷入癫狂的许介光做出反应之前，用膝盖抵住他的背，用最大的力气把许介光压在了地上。

一切看起来似乎结束的很简单，可白羽瞳此刻却喘不过气来，这比他经历的任何一个案子都令他精力憔悴，用手铐铐住许介光的白羽瞳深深吸了口气，耳边却传来越水照急匆匆的喊叫声“——小耀！”

此刻的展耀彻底一动不动，连头都是耷拉着的，柔软的头发遮住他姣好的脸，原本一丝不苟平整架在身上的衣服此刻沾满了泥土和点点血迹。

白羽瞳急切又温柔的撬开绑在展耀关节处的金属，解开箍在他脸上满是污垢的布条，白皙的皮肤上殷红的勒痕仿佛勒到了白羽瞳的心里。

他不记得自己是怎么把展耀送到医院的，只觉得时间过了好久好久，各种嘈杂的声音都转成一声长而尖锐的空鸣，让他听不见周围的声音，听不见自己说的话，他能感受到的只有展耀尚且温热的胸膛，他抱着展耀如守着一撮熹微晃动的火苗，生怕在茫然漆黑的世界里失去最后一丝光亮和温度。

“安氟醚，一种靶向于眼睛和中枢神经系统的药物。轻微的计量常用于麻醉，然而高浓度接触会影响正常的生理活动。”医生冷冰冰的话听起来尖锐如碎玻璃，发出的声音一如期末考的老师暴躁的在满黑板划动，最后做出的最终审判。

“所幸食入量没到致命的程度，还是有机会的。”

白羽瞳注视着病床上的展耀，阳光下的他皮肤都开始变得透明，白羽瞳总觉得展耀随时都可能飘起来，飘到远方去，他害怕的紧紧关上窗户，打开灯，拉上窗帘。蹲跪在展耀床前，拉过他纤薄的手放在自己胸前。

他摸了摸胸口的衣兜，摸出一枚戒指，试探性地往展耀的无名指上一套，傻傻的笑了出来，然而内心的苦涩还是把这转瞬即逝的笑容冲淡在脸上，他收起戒指，轻轻把唇贴在展耀的手背上。

“快醒来吧，猫儿。这有一只小老鼠等着被捉呢。”


	8. Chapter 8

凌晨三点，天空微微泛着一丝浅白，尽管还未入秋，打在脸上的风似乎也能在皮肤上划出深深浅浅细碎的伤口。白羽瞳收紧了双臂，小心的捧着手里的袋子，兴许是包装的不够严密，白色的热汽在风中被呼呼吹起。

展耀已经昏迷五天了，仅靠点滴里营养素而维持生理状态的他看起来轻薄了许多，本就瘦弱的身板似乎风一吹就要散了。

白羽瞳每天都会去医院旁边的饭店，他塞给老板一大笔钱和一张采购清单，然后走进对他而言随处可见油污、锅碗瓢盆陈设并不规整的厨房，为了节省花费在路上的时间，早就对展耀无效的洁癖此刻似乎也没那么大的存在感。撸起袖子，洗菜、烧菜、煮粥，再搓一碗展耀最喜欢的小肉丸——哪怕他醒不来，吃不到。

每一天的白羽瞳都重复着同样的事，给展耀做饭、守在展耀床边、看着展耀发呆、没人的时候拉着展耀的手絮絮叨叨的说话。所幸抓住许介光之后，就没再出什么大案子，他有足够的时间“因私废公”，包sir也十分通情达理的给他批了年假。几天折腾下来，身体厚实的白羽瞳也清瘦了不少。

别人来探望展耀的时候，发现窗帘总是被拉得死死的，白羽瞳总是大白天拉着窗帘点着灯。他也很少说话，只是眼神空空的盯着展耀，让人看不透他在想什么，但所有人都觉得:没了展博士在身边的白sir好像真的失去了颜色。

白羽瞳推开病房的门，展耀依然像之前那样躺在那里，可能是快要躺了一个世纪，他仿佛变成了文艺复兴时期雕工精巧的石塑，借着月光，干净的轮廓，柔和的纹理，像极了一件几经打磨的艺术品。

只有天色逐渐暗下来之后白羽瞳才敢拉开窗帘，太明亮的阳光裹在展耀身上，他总觉得眼前这个人，背后会生长出一对巨大的白色翅膀，在他不经意的一个眨眼中，把展耀带走。

把尚且煮的热乎的海鲜粥放在床头，白羽瞳低下身，小心地捧着展耀的脸，轻轻吻了吻他光洁的额头。细腻而有温度。

只是突然间涌上脑子的酸痛，让白羽瞳晃了神，在还没来得及反应低下头的时候，和生理盐水相同成分的东西就已经在展耀的脸上砸开了花。

白羽瞳慌乱的用袖子抹了抹展耀被自己弄湿的脸，张了张嘴犹豫了一下，调整了几度哽咽的声音，最后仍是带着一丝沙哑“臭猫，从小你就欺负我。”

“我呢，其实心甘情愿让你欺负的。”

“用三文鱼做出三十道不同的菜，载着你开两天两宿的车陪你听心理学讲座还连带着背各种行李和资料，陪你去脏乱差的小摊吃关东煮，给你当一整天的绘画模特一动不动，陪你去游乐园打枪的地方用玩具枪射爆所有气球……”白羽瞳把头埋在展耀床侧的手上“猫儿，我不怕被你欺负，可你能不能……不要现在欺负我……能不能睁开眼睛……看看我……”

“我答应你，你醒过来，只要你醒过来，我什么都答应你。白羽瞳让展耀欺负一辈子好不好……”

“关东煮才不脏乱差呢……”一声清哼打破寂静。

听到了熟悉的声音，白羽瞳蓦地抬起头，生怕是自己出现的幻听。看着展耀费力地撑着手缓慢的坐起身，一如往常眯着眼睛嘴角带笑的看着自己，白羽瞳再压抑不住心中的狂喜，但仍是下意识的控制住力道的扑在展耀身上把他抱了个满怀，前几日觉得刺鼻的消毒水气味竟也莫名让他感到十分的安心。

然而突然的惊喜似乎剥夺了他的表达能力，他只会用各种语气叫着“猫儿？猫儿！猫儿！猫儿……”

展耀醒来的时候，感觉周围黑漆漆的，若不是手边窝着一团乱糟糟的头发弄得他痒痒的，身下的触感软绵绵的，若不是能听到某只死耗子絮絮叨叨念经一样的声音，他甚是以为自己还被关在那个小黑工厂里。

展博士只用了三秒让自己的大脑恢复清醒，又用了两秒梳理了许介光的案子，却用了整整十秒来告诉自己眼前这个眼睛红红的、眼圈黑黑的、头发乱糟糟的、声音喑哑的、衣服皱皱的、整个人都散发着一股被抛弃的街头流浪儿气质的人，竟然是平日里雷厉风行的sci组长白羽瞳。

“小白……”展耀冷静的调整好心里的诧异，手轻轻搭在白羽瞳依然有些颤抖的肩膀上，小心的保护着白羽瞳的脸皮和自尊心“我饿了，小白。”

白羽瞳脸上顿时咧开嘴挂上不正经又讨好般的笑，端起床头的粥“我喂你~”

他知道展耀贴心的没有嘲笑哭鼻子的自己，如果说白羽瞳护着展耀是直接的、热烈的如熔炉烈火一样炽热而不灭的，那展耀护着白羽瞳却是一个眼神凝视了然之下温柔的心照不宣，连绵不断。

“你做的？”蹭久了白羽瞳的饭，哪怕是他第一次做一道菜，展耀都能尝出来出自白羽瞳之手，更何况此刻的海鲜粥，闻起来鲜香的味道十几年都没有变。

白羽瞳乖乖的点了点头，展耀差点没笑出声来。

“小白，谢谢你。”

白羽瞳觉得自己简直要再次溺死在展耀唇边的笑和眼中的星河里。

“展耀，答应我，以后不要再这样贪睡了好吗？”白羽瞳按住展耀的肩，俯视着他，一副不可否置的样子，与其说是在征求意见，不如说是在用不容反驳的陈述句通知着展耀签署一条不平等条约。

然而展耀却也看到面前的人眼睛里带着直穿心底的温柔，和低声下气的请求。既卑微又霸道。

“好。”不知怎的，大脑对于这个问题的运转还没结束，展耀的嘴就不受控制的说，好。

接下来的日子，sci依然没什么大案子，但组长白羽瞳却忙了起来。展耀的味觉似乎变得愈发挑剔，本着出院之前必须把猫养胖的原则，白羽瞳化身家庭煮夫，托着白磬堂的关系要来了世界顶级食材塞了满满一冰箱。风风火火的样子让人深感虽然sci组长白羽瞳好像回来了，但莫名像是拉回来另外一个人似的，唯有那声扣奖金喊出来的时候蒋玲才证实这还是自家组长。

“许介光的案子，没那么简单。”展耀靠着枕头，嘴里嚼着白羽瞳递过来切成小块的苹果。而听到许介光三个字的白羽瞳成功的得到了十几年来第一次削断的苹果皮。

“你想说背后还有案子？可许介光被抓以后就没再发生什么事了。”白羽瞳又再脑子里捋了一遍来龙去脉，突然语气变得酸溜溜的“你那个同学越水照，我们还在查。”

展耀好笑的把白羽瞳的反应看在眼里，轻轻推了他一下“怎能这么大醋味。”在从许介光口中得知越水照对自己似乎怀有“非分之想”的时候，展耀脑子里怎么都琢磨不透的死结就松开了。“那天许介光的行为有些反常，我怀疑有人提前对他进行了心理干预，可以的话我想去提审他。”

“你才刚醒！去什么去！不许去！给我躺好，有事就交给我去办，我才是组长！你这成天肩不能挑手不能提的，以后少出外勤。”白羽瞳像是受了什么刺激，顿时提高了音量。

“我好像记得有谁刚刚说什么都答应我来着……”展耀挑了挑眉，打趣的看着白羽瞳。

“好好好，我答应你，这案先不结，等你过两天养好了，我陪你一起查，这回我一步都不离开你身边好不好?”白羽瞳叹了口气，鼠落平阳被猫欺，他白羽瞳还真的要被这只狡猾的小猫咪欺负一辈子了。

展耀得意的笑了起来，他的眼睛亮亮的，里面全是白羽瞳宠溺又无奈的样子。他身上是镀了光的，展耀心想，不然又怎么会这么温暖呢。连同他的笑，他的手掌，他的胸膛——他的一切都那么温暖。

他这个发小啊，从小就是个小太阳。

有他的话，在黑暗中摸爬滚打死守信念和理想的路上，时间有了长短、生命有了意义，而他也不会在寂寥无声迷雾重重的岁月里觉得孤独。

“猫儿……你知道韦斯特马克效应吗？”纵使已经完全了解自己的心意，白羽瞳仍是对越水照那天的话耿耿于怀。

“当然。”

“那……”白羽瞳开口，却不知道说些什么，于是有向展耀嘴边递了块苹果“猫儿，等事情结束了，我有话想跟你说。”

展耀黑漆漆的眼睛盯着他，仿佛要把他看穿一样“小白 ，谢谢你，一直陪着我。”

一句话，在白羽瞳的脑子里突然炸开，他拉过展耀，俯身狠狠的压在他的唇上，柔软、温热、还带着些苹果酸甜的味道。

这个吻不深，很浅，但却用了白羽瞳十二分的力道。感受到怀里的猫儿逐渐瘫软在自己怀里，他终于放开了手，满意的看着展耀略微红肿的唇和不知所措羞红的脸，再次把他揽入怀里。

展博士愣住的第二十一秒，白羽瞳感受到脸蛋子传来一股力道“死耗子！你干嘛鸭！！！！”


	9. Chapter 9

在白sir日以继夜寸步不离的悉心照料下，展耀的身体恢复的极快，甚至还胖了几斤。虽然看起来还是那个清瘦少年，但脸上多出的几两肉柔化了他的面部曲线，于是不可避免的又再他身上填了几分柔弱又可爱的书生气。

“我说展博士，你在这样下去可就一点刑警的威严都没有了啊，这可爱的让人想犯罪了啊。”白羽瞳一边调侃着，一边口是心非的疯狂往展耀碗里夹菜，生怕饿着自己的猫主子。

“还不是你总没完没了的给我吃这吃那”展耀白了一眼自从开始吃饭手上就没停止，忙活来忙活去的白羽瞳，却也口是心非一脸享受的吃掉刚刚被夹到碗里的小酥肉。

“要我说，等会你就跟我下去遛个弯，顺便运动运动，天天躺着不动，就你这体力等你病好了，我也不敢让你跟我出外勤。”白羽瞳转身举起响起提示音的水壶，倒了半杯热水，又拿起一瓶矿泉水兑进去，试了下温度递给展耀“后天跟医生确认如果没问题的话就可以出院了，你要是乖，我第二天就带你去审许介光。”

“越水照那边查的怎么样了？”展耀接过杯子，捂在手里，暖暖的。

“越水照曾经是做过这么一个实验，大概有几百个志愿者，不过只进行了两个月就突然停了，蒋翎查了所有志愿者的资料，只有许介光的那个青梅竹马出了意外，其他人都没受到任何影响。”感受到后方的窗户外边吹来一股凉风，白羽瞳拿起椅子上自己的外套披在展耀身上“然而实验的内容和过程，一点线索都没留下。实验终止之后，所有资料都被销毁了。”

展耀低头沉思了半晌，浓密的睫毛挡住透过窗外树杈的光，打落在脸上形成弧度好看的阴影。

猫儿每一刻都令人心动过——自从白羽瞳明白自己心意之后猛然发现原来这种想法早在很久很久之前，就被埋入自己的脑子里，连同这份炽热又朦胧的爱意一起融入骨血之中了。

“如果记的没错的话，四年前越水照进行实验的那段时间，正是他在宿舍疯狂的研究泉镜花的时候。那时候我还以为这个社会心理学的学生是要转到文学系去呢。现在看起来是书里有什么东西给了他启发，致使他试图还原书里的情境。”

听着展耀提起那段自己与越水照的室友时光白羽瞳毫不掩饰的黑了脸，然而却被展耀一个白眼给忽略了“从许介光的犯罪手法上来看，他大概是知道实验细节的，之前你们有没有问出过什么？”

“之前提审了几次，许介光状态确实如你所说有些不对劲。口里一直嚷嚷这越水照该死，一边说着要拉你下地狱，对于其他的东西一律闭口不谈。之前在心理学峰会爆出案件详情的那个id的ip地址，到现在也没查到，这件事似乎和许介光没有直接关联。可能真的如你所说，这背后还有脏东西。”

“查下去，总会漏出马脚的。”

“在那之前，展博士，你是不是要跟我下去运动运动呀～”没等展耀来得及拒绝，白羽瞳便架起展耀的胳膊，把他从床上拖了起来，展耀我不去三个字刚说出口，就被白羽瞳双手一捞横抱在怀里，趁着展耀愣着神，白羽瞳就大摇大摆的走了出去。无视周围人如炬的目光和窃窃私语，抱着来一场恶作剧的想法里，参杂着他还未说明却早就暴露在的那个吻里的私心。

那天之后，他们都十分默契的对那个吻缄口不言。白羽瞳的心里是有期待的，展耀那么骄傲的一个人，怎么会容忍别人这样的冒犯，倘若是别人可能早就死一万遍了吧。可他心里的雀跃又被一股焦灼的火焰不断的炙烤着，令他坐立难安，他怕，他心里着实的害怕。这种害怕令他犹豫，犹豫到底要不要挑开这层薄纱。如果坦白的代价是永恒的失去该是如何呢，他明白即便这份心意未曾传达，他也有一辈子的时间陪伴在展耀身边。

可他，不是想要的更多，只是内心的感情已如困于牢笼般的猛虎，用着自己的全部生命与力量也要撞开这架心筑的牢笼。可他也，确实想要的更多，他想要真真切切的拉住他的手、揽着他的肩、吻上他的唇，不需要任何理由和借口，可以在每一个清晨醒来时都能抱着这个纤弱的猫儿，对他说，早安。

他白羽瞳向来行事果断无所畏惧，唯独展耀，使他优柔寡断踌躇不前。

“放！我！下！来！”显然状况已经超出展耀的想象之外，要面子的他，堂堂一米八威武男儿怎么可能受得了大庭广众被另一个男人公主抱，尤其这个人，还是白羽瞳。

“跟我去遛弯。”白羽瞳轻轻放下展耀，手自然的牵了上去，拉着他就往前大步走了起来。

白羽瞳的手宽厚又粗糙，展耀能够明显的感受到他食指厚茧上的纹路划过自己的皮肤，留下烫人的温度。

“白羽瞳”展耀叫住他，意料之中看到他回头对自己笑的温柔的脸“怎么，还不想去？那我再抱你去？”

展耀摇了摇头“你知道为什么手指如果受伤的话，会比别的地方都疼吗？”展耀不知道自己为何会说出这句与此时此刻毫无关系的话，他也不知道此刻的他在白羽瞳的眼睛里笑的有多明媚“手指为了敏锐的接收到各种信息，是全身上下遍布神经最多的地方，所以它连着心，柔软是万倍的柔软，痛也是万倍的疼痛。”

白羽瞳曾得意洋洋的对展耀说“你是研究人的专家，我是研究你的专家”，而此刻，他可能需要申请个项目，做几次实验，来几次调查，再推敲着写一篇《如何分辨展博士对事物喜爱程度及相关语言表达》的论文。毕竟此刻他的恋爱滤镜已经把展耀的一举一动都遮盖的密不透风，使一个白羽瞳和另一个白羽瞳没日没夜的在自己的大脑里争吵。展耀可能也喜欢你，冒着粉色泡泡的白羽瞳此刻占了上风。

发愣的白羽瞳让展耀也意识到了自己在说什么，他猛的埋下头，甩开白羽瞳加快了步速往前走“走啦！遛弯！”

出院手续办好之后白羽瞳做的的第一件事，就是对着医院猛猛地挥了挥手——这地方再也不让展耀不来了。

第二件事，就是把自己公寓的东西彻彻底底搬到展耀这里，美其名曰“24小时看护，照顾伤残，保护弱小。”本想发出强烈抗议的展耀被厨房传来的强烈的意大利面香气冲昏了头，硬生生的把话咽了下去，因此在白羽瞳理所应当爬上自己床的时候，展耀彻底意识到了贪吃是自己最大的弱点。

单身公寓，床能有多大？大概就是两个人平躺在上面，刚刚好不会掉下去。于是有了此刻的白羽瞳侧着身，用手拄着头，若有所思的注视着展耀背过身对着他的脑袋。刚洗过澡的展耀没有好好的把头发吹干，看着就湿漉漉的，睡衣没有裹住的白皙侧颈还泛着些许的红晕，离得不远，白羽瞳能隐隐约约闻到一股薄荷的香气。

展耀正在读着一本不知道是哪国语言写的书，看着封面似乎是一周前出版的样子，白羽瞳百无聊赖的看看天花板，又看看展耀，想说点什么，到嘴边的话又总是说不出来，懊恼的挠挠头，干脆假装睡死过去，一个胳膊就流氓般的压上展耀的腰，嘴里呓语般嘟囔着听不清的话语。他能明显的感觉到展耀身体突然的僵硬，随即缓慢的柔软下来。

展耀试图在不弄醒白羽瞳的情况下扒开他的手，显然在某人是装睡的前提下他失败了。展耀缓缓的转过身，白羽瞳的脸几乎都被他的头发挡住了，看不清表情，只能隐隐约约看出眉骨和鼻梁的轮廓，和那片极有个人特色的嘴唇。把书合上、放在一旁，展耀伸出手轻轻拨开白羽瞳的头发，此刻的白羽瞳看起来毫无攻击性和距离感，与平时的他相去甚远。

当那些锋芒和凌厉敛去后，只留下温柔、阳光和纯粹的清澈。这样的白羽瞳是可爱的，至少展耀如此认为。纵使这个人以怎样保护者的姿态，成熟而从容不迫的护在自己身前，柔软的肚皮和未披盔甲的后背也永远是留给他的。那些迁就与纵容，大抵就是他感情最直接的表达，闭着眼睛都能摸透人心的展耀，又怎会不明白。

他们对彼此来说，都是特别的存在。

“晚安，羽瞳。”展耀关了灯，也没有再去管白羽瞳乱放的手，滑进被子闭上眼睛，没几秒就昏昏入睡。

黑暗中，白羽瞳睁开眼，压在展耀身上的手臂放佛是捧着上天的恩赐般虔诚的收紧，照例注视着他好看的睫毛半晌，在额头落下轻轻的吻后把人搂入怀中。

“晚安，我的猫儿。”


	10. Chapter 10

眼看着夏至已过，天也逐渐的变短了起来，温度却是只增不减，空气里满布着黏腻的闷热，四处顶撞着行人的脉搏。夜晚窸窸窣窣的虫鸣，朦胧月光下的云层，将一份焦躁感织成一张柔软而沉甸甸的网，箍在白羽瞳的身上。

紧贴着皮肤的衣物散发着令他难以忍受的汗味，下意识的皱了皱眉，低头看了看手表。

19：30 展耀还没有出来。

自出院后，白羽瞳可以说是没离开展耀半步。提审许介光？跟着。档案室调资料？跟着。展耀去学校上课？跟着。上厕所？门口跟着。于是，当展耀拒绝自己跟他一起去博士生导师举办的研讨会时，白羽瞳把车停到了大厦门口，靠着车紧盯着大门站了三个小时。良好的身体素质没有让他感受到丝毫疲惫，可尚未从差点失去展耀的这份不安中走出的他，却无法控制住逐渐崩溃的心理防线。

完成对许介光的二次提审后，展耀十分确凿的肯定了之前的想法，许介光至少经历了长达一年的心理干预，致使一些心理暗示及指令已经在他的言行举止和生活习惯里相互融合、根深蒂固。对女友自杀身亡的执念以及对纵案者的怨恨，使这场心理干预变得轻易而又简单。然而，催眠者却用了一种更加复杂、多此一举的方式进行了这个步骤——如炫技一般。

展耀一边感叹着幕后提线者的幼稚和无聊，一边转着脑子进行分析和侧写。交代过蒋翎需要哪些资料，便一头埋进因住院而落下的各类心理学期刊和论文。正当他准备打开电脑做自己的研究分析时，导师的电话就打了过来。虽说上次在餐厅偶遇后，就说离开前会和大家聚在一起吃个饭，但他也只以为是客套，没成想他的博士导师还真的撺了个局——以私人研讨会的形式。

若不是白羽瞳知道越水照不在邀请名单里，绝对会死缠烂打的跟展耀一起溜进去。他的理智时刻提醒着他保持清醒，小心地安放对展耀过盛的保护欲，他清楚明白的一次次警告自己：展耀，是个高傲又独立的个体。

于是，在展耀踏出自动门的那一刻，就看见一只大白老鼠急匆匆的向自己跑了过来，一把扯住自己的手，一边把自己拉进车里，眉头紧锁，腮帮子鼓鼓的似乎是在控制着什么情绪“怎么这么久？”

“你一直在这下面？”展耀惊讶的挑了挑眉。

“没什么。”白羽瞳暗自咬了咬牙，咽下了那句“我必须保证你一直在我的视线范围内。”

此刻，正是公路上车多的时候，街头的路灯泛着橘黄的光，照得整个城市明亮而耀眼。展耀习惯去看车窗外的景物，没有目的的在飞快后退的街道和行人中寻找着自己也不知道的东西。哪怕是被什么吸引了注意，也会在几秒之后被甩在目光之外。

不变的，只有握着方向盘的人。军人的意志使他随时都无意识的挺直着背脊，眼睛永远坚定且带着星光一样注视着前方，眉头和鼻梁连起恰到好处的棱角，平时压人的气势此刻却舒展又温柔。闯进车窗里的光，走马灯一样跑在他脸上，晦明变化间，好像过去了很久。

白羽瞳见展耀沉默不语，只是愣神一样的看着自己，心脏猛的停了一拍，假装镇定勾起一个玩世不恭的笑“怎么，展大博士今天终于发现我长得帅了？”

“你别自恋。”展耀收回视线，余光却也不自觉的瞥着白羽瞳的脸色“许介光的案子，我想，背后的人，就在参加spg峰会的人当中。”

“我需要查越水照。”

白羽瞳猛的把车停到了路边“不许见他！”突如其来的反应是控制不住的，在脱口而出的那一秒白羽瞳就后悔了“……我是说，我跟你一起去。”

“小白，我知道你在担心什么。”展耀低头轻轻笑了一声“不会有事的。”

“你不知道他对你……！”

“我知道，小白。我知道。”展耀突然眼含古怪笑意的打断了着急阻止他的白羽瞳，神秘的把食指放在了猫一样好看的嘴唇前“配合我。”

白羽瞳知道，小猫咪这是要捉弄人了。想到从小展耀露出这种笑容后发生的事情，明明正值三伏天，白羽瞳还是条件反射似的打了个寒颤。

抓住许介光以后，由于证据不充分，越水照并没有一同归案，然而不知道是什么原因，越水照也没有按照原定计划回国。虽然他几次想见展耀，但都被在赶到前面的白羽瞳拦下来。因此，对于这次展耀的主动邀约，越水照想都没想就一口答应了下来。

约见的地点是一个近期开放的现代艺术展览馆，整个建筑轮廓都是参数化过的，主展厅的外部呈海螺状向上攀沿，对应到内部却是一条逐渐升高的螺旋式斜面，观览者的行动流线，被绕着圈的楼梯引导着，如同行星一般，围着正庭被栽进室内如火一般开着花的凤凰木，一圈又一圈。

这次展会的主题是“丝”。

早早就蹲在监控室里的白羽瞳不由得发出困惑的声音“艺术啊，看不懂的果然都是艺术啊。”一进门的时候，他就被迎面正对着的所谓艺术装置震晕了灵魂——密密麻麻、错落无致的红绳从顶棚垂下，有麻绳、有丝线、有铁链……有的垂坠、有的松软，许多种材质交织缠绕在一起，尾端都乱糟糟铺展在地上，一直蔓延到这条路的尽头，看得有轻微强迫症的白羽瞳心乱如麻，丝毫感受不到传说中的美感，只觉得像是把一万条毒蛇吐出的信子拉在一起打了个结——当然他不会对展耀说，他可不想下次展耀想看艺术展的时候叫的不是自己。

越水照准时到了展厅的中庭，甚至还早了一点。神色看起来泰然自若，并没有那种自己变态恋情被正主发现后的窘迫和不安，当然，变态两个字是白羽瞳自己加上去的，一想到展耀和这个对他抱有非分之想的人在一个屋檐下待了四年，他看见越水照就气不打一出来。然而却丝毫没有意识到要去谴责这个，对展耀有非分之想十几二十几年并强行同居的自己。于是，白羽瞳攥碎了今天手里第五个对讲机。

按照展耀的说法，幕后的人必然是和越水照有关系的，并且那个人对越水照、对展耀都抱有强烈的怨恨和杀意。令人不解的是，在展耀住院昏迷的那段时间，那个人竟然主动放弃了行动的最好时期，直到今天也没有再犯什么案子。一是许介光被抓，而他还没有选好下一枚棋子，二是他明哲保身适时放弃，三是他狂妄自大，想要在更有难度的情况下进行这场游戏。可无论是哪种情况，他白羽瞳都绝对不会放过这个试图伤害展耀的人。

当白羽瞳脑内进行着如何保障展小猫人身安全演练的第五十种方案小剧场时，展耀已经跟越水照肩并肩的走上观览的旋转楼梯了。

“对不起，连累到你了……身体，还好吧。”你这表情哪看出来你对不起了！白羽瞳听着耳机里的声音吐槽道。

“嗯，没什么大碍，小白他把我照顾的很好。”嗯，猫儿不是白眼狼，今儿回去多给他加一根鸡腿。

越水照显然没想到在知道自己心意之后，展耀还能在自己的面前大大方方的提起白羽瞳，明显的愣了一下，当展耀满怀疑惑的目光扫来的时候，尴尬的咳了咳“找我来，是为了许介光的案子？”

“是，也不是。”越水照探向展耀猫眼石般明亮而深邃的眼底，竟看不出是何种情绪。只觉得他的声音一如既往的好听，飘落进自己的心河里，掀开一丝波纹，打破无休无止的沉寂。“我认为，许介光女朋友的事，与你无关。”

“你相信我？”越水照又是一愣。

“当然。说起来咱们也认识许多年了，那个实验……是刚认识不久那段时间做的吧。”展耀侧过头，把目光转到墙上的画上。装作不经意的，等待着猎物上钩。

“你也知道的。我对你……从第一次见到你就开始了。研究过脑神经科学的我，自然是不会相信所谓的一见钟情的，当然，这我本科的时候就已经发论文证明过。然而看见你的那一刻，我却明确的意识到，这个人会长久的存在于我的记忆里，鬼魅般日日夜夜缠绕在我的梦里，以黑洞般的引力致我于死地。”越水照苦笑着扯了下领带“于是我接近你，和你成为室友，借着照顾你的由子随心所欲的出现在你身边，打着好室友的名号常伴你左右，就希望你有一天能发现我这颗为你跳的心。或者，哪怕不发现也好，就这么陪在你身边也好。”

“直到我接到那个人打给你的电话，直到我听你说，你还是会回国。我鬼迷心窍般的进行了一个实验，关于一见钟情和日久生情…听起来其实也挺符合社会心理学的吧？”越水照笑笑，却像是开始自言自语一样“实验其实挺难进行的，不知道为什么数据总是会莫名的出现差错，机器也会没由来的发生故障，恰好赶上导师的新项目需要人手，我就暂时放下了实验。后来，虽然你总是会提起那个人，但却从来没联系过他，他也没再打过电话，我也就逐渐放弃了继续实验的想法。”

“实验资料，为什么都没了？”展耀对上了越水照的双眼。

“被烧光了。”越水照伸出胳膊，挽起袖口，手臂上还留着浅浅的疤痕“那天实验室莫名奇妙的着了场大火，基本上所有东西都烧在里面了。你应该还记得吧，就是平安夜那天，24号街的4层公寓爆炸事件，实验室就被我安置在那里。”

“没查过是谁干的？”

“没查过。反正资料留着也是无用，你知道的，那时候我的时间紧的很。”

“做实验的，不止你一个吧。”

“嗯，还有一些来帮忙的本科生…你是说！”越水照睁大了双眼，好像突然意识到了什么一样。

“没错，看来，是有这么一号人物了。”展耀满意的点了点头，他清楚的听到耳机里白羽瞳的声音。

鱼，上钩了。


	11. Chapter 11

七八月份的雨总是突如其来的，锐利的轰鸣追着闪电一起划破天际，乌云密布，吞噬掉最后一缕试图挤入云层下的光。雨水砸在玻璃窗上的声音沉闷而清晰，在空旷而冷清的展馆留下绵长的回音。

本该保持安静的展厅许是因不合时宜的雷鸣抛引出了阵阵杂音，可即便如此，一声类似烟花炸开的声音依然没能淹没在人群细碎的呢喃中。

一瞬间，就成功引起了恐慌。

展耀最先注意到的，是一边急切朝自己飞速跑来，一边慌张喊着猫儿的白羽瞳。下一秒，刺耳的弹鸣骤然把世界切成两半，白羽瞳刚刚好护在自己身前，子弹结结实实地打在他胸膛，白色的夹克上溅出层层血花，止不住喷涌，红得发黑，黑得映衬着周遭都变得煞白。

是热的。

白羽瞳的身体是热的。血也是热的。

就像他的胸膛一样，永远是热的。

然而自己的手却是冷的。

在警校把急救手册背得滚瓜乱熟的展耀此刻头脑却一片空白，惊慌失措地用双手捂住白羽瞳的胸口，却无论如何都捂不住流淌的血液，就像一口井，源源不断地刺痛展耀手指上的神经“小白！小白！你醒醒……小白……”

一旁的越水照将一切收入眼底，上前不动声色地搂住展耀的肩，声音轻柔而低沉，一如夜晚能侵入人梦魇的旁白。一字一句敲打在展耀耳旁，他充耳不闻，直到那句“他没气了。”撞入展耀耳朵的瞬间，他才不可置信的瞪大了眼睛，那里满含悲戚，逐渐攀结上了夏日闷热空气也捂不化的霜。

展耀一言不发地接过整个案子，轻而易举地顺着现场开出枪的人摸到了幕后黑手——越水照的学生，伯顿。如先前预料一般，伯顿早早的就从精神上控制了许介光，为了更有趣而借由许介光的手一次又一次进行着狩猎的游戏，任性而疯狂，宣泄多年来因越水照的无视而日益累藏的不满。

而展耀的突然约见，惊动了这条吐着信子的蛇，慌不择路却又兴奋地谋划着，索性在路边直接找了个并不稳妥的工具人，刚刚好就留下了无可避免的破绽。

伯顿对越水照的恨里掺杂着爱，使这股恨意更加得势不可挡，在日复一日的嫉妒里烘烤着疯长，长成一弯剜心焠骨的镰刀，沿着血管的脉络，把爱和理智一片一片剥落，留下深深的疤，和厚厚的茧。

听着伯顿疯子一样的嘲讽和嘶吼，展耀无可奈何地叹了口气。

伯顿明显地看到，那好看的眼睛里尽是惋惜和怜悯，放佛来自天上的神明，施舍般的对视。刺痛的不仅仅是心，还有那份与天同高的骄傲。那张脸上，还有他读不懂的情绪。

越水照搬进了展耀的隔壁，除去工作和睡觉的时间，越水照一直守着展耀。悄无声息地把和白羽瞳有关的每一件东西都偷偷扔掉，又明晃晃的替换上自己的东西。他在等，等一个时机。

而今天，是他认定的时机。

展耀正靠在沙发上，手里捧着书，闭着眼睛，呼吸均匀，看起来沉静又安详，与起初魂不守舍的样子判若两人。

越水照放下手里的袋子，把外套披在展耀身上，着迷地看了半晌“你看，这回不就没什么阻碍了吗？你跑不掉的。是我的。你是我的。”温柔，却毫无温度。

越水照把准备好的裸盖菇打成汁，混入蜂蜜水里，搅拌过后均匀的刷在待烤的鸡翅上。烤箱里愈发浓郁的食物香气扰醒了展耀的梦，他下意识的喊了一声小白，却无人回应。睁开眼睛却是越水照放大的脸。

“小耀，我给你烤了蜜汁鸡翅，刚出锅，你尝尝？”越水照的脸上呈现着一种公式化的笑容，你知道他在笑，可是皮里肉里眼睛里，却不包含一丝笑意，甚至令人有些毛骨悚然。

“我先去洗个手。”展耀放下书，缓缓站起身走向洗手间，他的语气太过平淡，以至于心里正雀跃着的越水照没有发现，展耀转过身后，脸上稍纵即逝的笑意和眼中深不见底的光。

满意的看着展耀一口一口吃下自己“精心”准备的晚餐，双手揽过预料之中神情恍惚的展耀，攀在他耳旁，一遍一遍复述着这几天从未间断的心理暗示。这是实验了多年的成果，从未失手，不会失败。

裸盖菇的致幻效果，失去白羽瞳的脆弱神智，以及相识多年对他的信任与熟悉——越水照认定，今天过后，展耀将完完全全属于自己。

他横抱起失神的展耀，推开卧室的门，踢开床边那双格外刺眼的老鼠拖鞋，一把将展耀扔在床上，解开碍事的领带和和纽扣，欺身压了上去。却听见展耀一遍又一遍地轻叫着——小白。

愤怒如洪水压塌了他最后的理智，他冲回房间不断翻找着一个破旧的本子“一定是漏掉了什么……一定是漏掉了什么……”然而在拿着本子再次闯入展耀卧室的瞬间，枪，稳稳当当的指在了他的太阳穴上。

拿枪的人，穿着他最讨厌的白色。

坐在床上的展耀站起身，十分自然地接过越水照手中厚重的本子，本页已经泛黄，许是常年被盐分和灰尘侵蚀，其中还夹着许多尚且发白的纸张，铺满了密密麻麻的字迹，一副被认真对待的样子。

“你早就知道是伯顿干的。”展耀深深地盯着越水照的眼睛，盯得他无处可逃。

“准确的说，伯顿是越水照先生计划中的一部分。你利用了所有人，来完成你这个不可理喻的实验。”白羽瞳咬着牙，尤其是刚刚透过衣柜的缝隙看到越水照压在展耀身上的场面，恨不得此刻就生剥了越水照的皮。

“你是什么时候发现的？”看到白羽瞳的瞬间，越水照只觉得身上坚固完美的披风被划开了无法修缝补的丑陋缺口，不包含丝毫惊讶。

展耀的存在，使这个世界永远多一种可能。

“那天也只是个试探罢了，没想到意外的成功。”越水照听出展耀的声音里有一丝的犹豫，心脏也跟着微微颤抖了一下。

“连试探都能把网铺的这么远，你真令人着迷……”

“这么会说话？我看你的嘴还是留到法庭上认罪吧。”白羽瞳不爽地打断越水照的话，掏出对讲机叫了赵富上来把人压回去。交代好回头，却发现展耀捂着胸口，费力地喘着气。

“猫儿！你怎么了？”白羽瞳有些紧张的凑到展耀身前，小心翼翼地伸出手握住他瘦弱的肩。

“没事，我歇一会儿，一会儿就好……”展耀轻轻抬起手反握住白羽瞳，熟悉的温度透过皮肤，侵入逐渐模糊的意识。

“他给你吃了什么？”白羽瞳慌张的收紧手指，抚上展耀光滑细腻的脸，捧着他的下巴使他避开眼神的动作被轻易打断。

“一种致幻的食物……我提前注射了苯妥英，没事的。”然而显然展耀此刻的状态在白羽瞳眼里一点说服力都没有。

“胡闹！这种事情怎么不提前跟我说！说好的计划里不会威胁到你的安全的呢！苯妥英……苯妥英不是会导致呼吸衰竭吗？！你就这么拿自己身体开玩笑？”

白羽瞳忍不住怒气狠狠吼了展耀两声，看着展耀目光迷离毫无反应的看着自己，又逐渐放柔了声音，懊恼地砸向一旁的墙壁，手骨传来撕裂般的痛，却压不住心里万分之一的憋屈。

不等展耀再说些什么，白羽瞳一把搂住展耀的腰，俯身贴上展耀的唇，顺着力道把展耀压在了床上。白羽瞳突然分不清自己是在做人过呼吸，还是亲吻猫儿柔软的唇。他只觉得大脑在一瞬间失去了意识，身体的行动也在那个瞬间，完完全全地交给了本能。

直至展耀的呼吸开始平稳，它才彻彻底底变成一个狂躁而激烈的吻。白羽瞳疯一样的把展耀揉碎在自己的气息里，他生着闷气——展耀永远都不考虑如果他出事了自己会怎样。

可真任性。


	12. Chapter 12

白羽瞳还是有些后怕的。

天知道展耀醒来后会有什么反应。

动作熟练地剔掉金枪鱼骨，刀沿着肌肉纹理的脉络划出一条条整齐的开口。他有些心不在焉，以至于短暂地弄丢了不多不少十厘米只切二十一刀的强迫症。

白羽瞳轻轻触了下放在一旁的手机屏幕，屏保亮起，乍一看是一张绿油油的森林风景照，树影斑驳，层层叠叠交错在画面上。透视点的尽头有一个小小的身影，躲在落叶松的枝干后，隐隐约约探出个小脑袋。

小时候展耀就喜欢同他玩捉迷藏，如今愈发大胆地玩进了他的心里。白羽瞳看着自己用了多年的屏保，笑得温柔。自己深藏多年的秘密，连他自己竟然也是刚刚才知道。

轻轻哼着儿时展耀最喜欢的调子，白羽瞳敲开一枚鸡蛋滑进碗里，筷子搅拌中触碰陶瓷碗的声音清脆又响亮，想到展耀醒来被香味熏得迷迷糊糊的样子，白羽瞳的心情又好了许多。

今天天气不错，阳光刚好，温度适宜。

择日不如撞日，赌上这一颗心，是死是活就来得痛快些。

从六点醒来的第六个小时，白羽瞳第六十六次为自己打气，第六百六十六次确认戒指有没有好好的放在上衣的口袋里。

“好香啊，小白，在做什么？”卧室的门被推开，展耀顶着乱糟糟的头发打着哈欠，身上还是昨天未换下的衣服。

想到昨天直接把展耀吻到睡过去才放手的自己，白羽瞳突然涨红了脸，慌忙的低下头，平复好声音仿若无事般回应道“软炸金枪鱼，好久没吃了吧。”

白羽瞳的反应悉数落在展耀漆黑的眼睛里，挑了挑眉，狡黠的神情一闪而过“还有呢？”

“还有？”白羽瞳被问得一愣，抬起头望向展耀，只见他的嘴角含着笑，眼里带着光，白羽瞳只觉得心脏与血管猛然纠缠了一番，便把一身的燥热一股脑推向大脑。

“展博士不嫌弃的话，还有我。”

今天天气确实不错。

白羽瞳歪着脑袋，偷偷看向副驾驶的展耀。

他好像完全不记得自己昨天非礼他来着，本来早早就准备好了十几套方案措辞，等人真就这么往他身边这么一放，一时间还真有点不知道如何开口。倒是展耀一副什么都没发生的样子，在白羽瞳提出想去游乐园的时候没质疑也没吐槽，就这么跟过来了。

今天的展耀意外的温顺，如果是因为软炸金枪鱼的话，白羽瞳觉得他可以每天都做一盘。

“猫儿。”

“嗯？”

“猫儿～”

“嗯？”

“猫儿……”

“有话说话。”第三次，展博士终于不耐烦了。看着展耀回到平时呲牙小猫咪的状态，白羽瞳突然觉得舒服了很多。

“没事，就叫叫你。”装死这么长时间，都没怎么好好叫过你“猫儿，不得不说，你这演技出道都不是问题。要不是知道是演戏，我看你那时候的状态还真以为我死了呢。”白羽瞳调侃着，被亮起的绿灯转移了注意力，轻轻踩了下油门，但还是没能忽略展耀沉默的那几秒。

“在想越水照？”白羽瞳余光瞥在展耀脸上。

“没什么。”

白羽瞳能感受到展耀此刻的不安，看着他有意躲闪的样子，白羽瞳也没有多问，伸手关上了开着的车窗“还有四十分钟，再睡一会儿吧。”

“嗯……”展耀轻轻应了一声，看着连开车都一副认真样子的白羽瞳，目不转睛，像是要把每一根发丝，每一处肌肤的纹路，每一块肌肉和骨骼都拓写出来，埋在瞳孔里，生出根来。

有多久了？有多久没有仔仔细细地这样看着他了？

白羽瞳。这三个字似乎贯穿了他这二十多年来全部的人生，就连毫无联系分别的那几年，也未曾离开自己的生活，他常不自觉地和周围人提起国内的生活，连带着他的名字，白羽瞳。

那些争吵和离别，好像都是过家家一样幼稚的赌气。可他们两个却又偏偏像个字写得工工整整一笔一划的学生，认真的要死。

即使是如今，白羽瞳年少有成，在破获一桩又一桩匪夷所思的悬案后被人们贴上成熟可靠的标签，却依然会在展耀一个不小心擦破了一丁点皮之后，一言不发赌气一整个下午。

他过早地担起沉甸甸的责任与正义，全部的孩童心性便悉数用在展耀身上。他保护着展耀，展耀也小心保护着这一份只有他见过的白羽瞳的孩子气––仿佛是他们一来一回间心照不宣的默契。

展耀做了一个梦，梦里环绕着转动的齿轮和钟摆，脚下是冰冷刺骨的水漫过脚踝，前方是一条笔直引入浓雾中的路，路上深深浅浅地匍匐着蜿蜒的藤蔓。

他也曾行走近深渊的边缘。

世人杂乱无知的吵嚷恼人得很，万物都简单透明的世界也无聊得很。

然而行至一个干净整洁的角落，基础款的玻璃杯里留着一半温牛奶，斜入视线的阳光里残留着洗衣液的味道，画架上夹着一幅未完成的素描稿，椅背上安安稳稳放着一件做工考究的白色外套。

还未来得及伸手，指尖就已经绽开一股暖人的温度，直抵心脏。

他发不出声音，只觉得有什么哽在喉咙里，堵在嘴上。他瞧见一束光，便抬起脚追了过去，只是一瞬间的晃神，熟悉的脸就填满了双眼，他看着他嘴角温柔带笑，声音轻柔钻进耳蜗“我们到了。猫儿。”

游乐园建在离市中心很远几乎靠近郊区的地方，因此占地面积很大，囊括了一条河流、几块天然湖泊以及一座饱有一片尚未开发森林的山。与其说是游乐园，不如说是在城市接口安置了摩天轮的森林公园。

“变化可真大。”展耀跟着白羽瞳下了车，整理了下在车里弄出褶皱的外套，抬眼便注意到了这里与十几年前的区别。

“以前这还只是个小公园，你出国的那几年就慢慢地兴建起来了”白羽瞳觉得自己的手心已经渗出些汗来，余光小心翼翼的偷瞄着展耀，又假装不经意的摸了下衣兜。

“以前你穿着小婚纱叫着小展哥哥的地方，可不就是这里。”展耀挑眉，好看的眉眼里氤氲着戏谑的神色，意料之中的欣赏到了大耗子炸毛的样子，于是也由着他拉住自己的手，连人带着从后备箱拿出的超大双肩包一起塞进了缆车里。

“怎么？不去坐你最喜欢的旋转木马？”展耀继续挖着白羽瞳的童年黑料，想起白羽瞳儿时穿着白色小礼服爬上旋转木马对自己大喊他是白马王子的样子，展耀没忍住笑出了声。

白羽瞳的眼里顿时炸开不怀好意的神情，若有若无地扫过展耀白皙的脖子，轻轻回应道“年纪大了，就不该骑马了。”倒是可以骑点别的什么。

这一组缆车直通山顶，是路线最长的一组。向下望去，植物簇拥着建筑疯狂生长，最终蔓延过旷野之外，偶有飞鸟掠过，消失在不着痕迹的风里，轻轻压住眼底一桩桩捉摸不透的心事。

“你说，这世界，是好的还是坏的。”

展耀的脸上透着光晕，像是落日余晖与沉沉雾霭交叠于一处，映衬着积在山峰处的雪。握紧拳头，掌纹与指甲紧密地嵌合，白羽瞳的心里陡然痛了一下，便有什么将万盏流光细拢，照得一片明彻。

“有光的地方就一定会有阴影，有裂痕的地方也一定会透进光来。虽然这世界从来不缺少无可奈何以及不幸，但我相信这世界是一天天往好了去的。”

“是不是有些人与黑暗站得近了些，时间长了，就会被吸进去了。”

展耀望着市中心鳞次栉比的高楼，犹如望着更加遥远的地方，耳后的碎发揉在柔软的风里，将其它声音悉数卷进空气夹缝的漩涡中去。

“有我在，你只管在阳光下站好了。”白羽瞳笑着回应道“不管什么时候，我都在的。”

不会让你坠入无望的深渊。

不会让你背负罪恶与黑暗。

你只管待在我身边，我陪你一起，把光递向地底、传入裂缝。

“你说的，可不要反悔。”展耀突然笑了，白羽瞳却觉得眼前的人快要轻得飞到天空里去，下意识地抓住了他的手。

“我说的，不反悔。”展耀的手还是冰冰的，好像怎么都无法捂热，白羽瞳非但没有放手，反而握的更紧了些“骗人是小狗。”

夏日的树林有一股魔力，紧紧包裹着皮肤，渗透在一草一木之中。

看着白羽瞳仔仔细细在草地上铺开雪白的餐布，展耀打趣道“有洁癖的白sir今天是要来游乐园山顶野餐吗？”

“你管我呢。”白羽瞳摸了摸鼻子，从双肩包掏出一个个精致的小盒子摊在地上，又拿出一个柔软的小垫子，拉着展耀就扑通一下把他按在地上。

展耀笑了笑“我不管你？谁管你？”

不知道是不是心理作用，白羽瞳觉得展耀的语气有些暧昧不清，顿时又紧张了些。慌忙的掀开一个个小盖子，顿时各种食物的香气就充盈了展耀的鼻腔。

“这是糖醋小排骨，这是盐焗甜虾，这是香茅北极贝，这是……”白羽瞳一口一个的就往展耀的嘴里递。

“厨神十级的白sir，这是要开餐馆拿我试菜？”展耀狐疑的盯着殷勤过分的白羽瞳，挡住了挪到嘴边的小牛柳。

“聪明，我就是要开个餐馆，倾我所有投资的那种。这不，找口味挑剔的展博士来试个菜，出个开业菜单。”白羽瞳一本正经的样子落在展耀眼里却滑稽的很。

“你不是说，一切结束之后，有话对我说吗。”展耀无奈的叹了口气，如果不替他说出来的话，也许等天黑了白羽瞳都无法进入正题。

“对……我有话跟你说。”白羽瞳的笑僵在脸上，轻轻咳了一声掩饰不自在的尴尬。

“展耀，我接下来的话，是认真考虑了很久很久，才下定决心说出来的。所以无论最后怎样，我都接受。”

“我们从出生起就认识了吧，你也知道我的，我这个人一生都如意顺遂，没有什么能难住我，唯独你，唯独对你没有办法擅长。”

“我眼里能容下很多事，看见人渣处理掉就好，看见老赖给点苦头就好，好像这么些年没什么我处理不了的事情，我的履历里永远干净又完美。”

“但我容不下你，容不下你置身危险，容不下你与旁人比与我亲近，容不下你会离开我的这种可能。”

“我也明白，你是独立的个体，你有你的骄傲和你的信仰，你的天空自然不会仅仅拘泥于这方寸之间。”

“我知道许介光和越水照的事，在你心里打了结，就像我说的，你只管在阳光下走着就好了，我会一直拉着你，不会让你走上那条路。”

白羽瞳摸出口袋里的戒指，正准备背准备了一万遍的告白稿，就被展耀打断了。

“小白，你知道，那天我是真的有害怕的。哪怕一切都是计划好的，哪怕我心里知道那是训练弹，是血浆包，看见你倒下，看见你浑身是血，我还是会害怕，浑身发抖的那种害怕，觉得再也见不到你的那种害怕。”

“那时候我就在想如果有一天，你真的这样倒在我面前，倒在一片血泊里，我会怎样。”展耀垂眸，浓密的睫毛遮挡住眼中的情绪，只留下浅浅的阴影弄得白羽瞳心里痒痒的。

“我不想你出事。”展耀抬眸，白羽瞳只觉得这世间万物的美好都和眼前的人丝丝入扣“所以，你说会一直陪着我，我便相信你会一直陪着我，还有我们所坚信的东西。”

“你的信仰，我们一同去守护，你想成为阳光把我护在身下，我也我愿意成为影子常伴你左右。”

“白sir之前不是问我，知不知道韦斯特马克效应吗？”没等白羽瞳说话，展耀主动握住了他的手，温柔而坚定“与我而言，一概不做数。”

白羽瞳一时大脑空白了起来——这是被抢先告白了吗？？？那只高傲的猫儿，是在对自己告白吗？？？

身体不受控制的反握住展耀的手，另一只手揽过他的肩，一股脑的全塞到自己怀里，感受着他的体温和身上好闻的薄荷香味，他听见自己几乎能刺穿自己耳膜的声音“你答应了？！你是答应了吗？！”

他听见一声轻笑，接着展耀没好气的推开了他“答应什么，我可什么都没说。”

“我不管你就是答应了，展大博士，不管你答不答应，你刚才的话我都已经理解成我以为的样子了，就算你不答应也要为你的言行负责到底。”白羽瞳拉过展耀的手，霸道地把攥在手里好久的戒指套在了他的无名指上“我就当你答应了。”

“小白，你今天绕这么大一个圈子，跑这么老远，就是为了这个？”

明知故问！这猫儿明明早早地就明白了自己的心思！“你又捉弄人！”白羽瞳拉过展耀，扣住他的后脑，细碎轻柔的发丝穿过狭长的指缝。

他吻过展耀许多次，每一次他的心脏都会超过负荷地乱撞个没完。可这一次，他听见他的心跳同展耀的心跳有着相同的声音，他知道展耀的生命里实实在在的刻上了自己的名字。

展耀的陷阱里不只有自己一人，陷阱本人也许也早就老老实实地待在这里。

白羽瞳不知道是谁先动的情，只知道自己似乎喜欢这个人喜欢了很久。久到回忆起从前的时候，最遥远的记忆都与他有关，久到万物沉寂，只有他清甜细语令全世界失声。

“猫儿，叫我羽瞳。”

“死耗子。”

“你？！”再次啃上展耀的嘴，狠狠的咬了一下。

“死耗子！！！”展耀摸着红肿的嘴，哭笑不得。

“我就当你是故意的，想要么么就直说嘛展博士~”白羽瞳嘴角挂上笑，直接扑了过去，等到展耀彻底没了反抗的力气，白羽瞳眼含柔情对上展耀的眼睛“猫儿，一辈子，也不长，就一起走下去吧。”

“好，一起。”

人说，负担越重，我们的生命就越贴近大地，它就越真切实在。

此刻，他背负着信仰和使命，怀揣着深切浓稠的爱意，深沉而虔诚的贴紧土壤，栽种下满心的热忱与欢喜，用一腔少年孤勇，将山河万朵皆收于眼底，只留下他流光溢彩，映出自己样子的眼睛。

有一种爱，是插在心尖上的刀。

不能拔，轻微晃动也会隐隐作痛。时日一长，它便嵌在肉里，长在身上，与你融为一体。

这一辈子，便逃不开，躲不掉。

直至死亡。

还有一种爱，它也像一把刀，长着两个刃，它能制造伤口，却也自愿成为你的武器，自愿为你熔成一具盔甲，守在你左右，相护一生。

而这种爱，却嵌与骨血，却不可言说。

“羽瞳，我们回家吧。”

黄昏，落日，卷云，花香，树木，一切都收在他亮晶晶的双眼中，他的眼中有整个世界，他也看到最大的那个，是自己。

“好，回家。”

余晖中牵起的手，修长的身形在光影中拉得很长，一如前方的路，和余生的时光。

“诶对了，你不是说要开餐馆吗？”

“对呀，倾我所有资产，开在家里，顾客是你。”

>>>>>>>>>end


End file.
